


Everything Hurts

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Dean, Dubious Consent, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad and Happy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 29,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns to the family home for the summer after a break up he falls back on his loving family .Aidan has just finished college and needs to find work Ian his only friend introduces him to Lea Pace and his life changes .<br/>Will the boys overcome everything and eventually find happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going home

**Author's Note:**

> Dean pretty much has the freedom to do as he pleases he's from a wealthy family and more importantly a loving home.When he breaks up with Josh he decides to head home for the summer.Aidan lives alone he's worked hard to put himself through Agricultural college he works two days a week for his friend Ian just to make ends meet but then he's introduced to Lee Pace and everything changes .

Dean hadn't slept for yet another night he had woken up at two in the morning and not got another wink of sleep The cat didn't help he had him up again at six to go out and Dean had resigned himself to another day were his head ached and eyes were red from being tired.The crying hadn't really helped either although not as bad as the day Josh had left he still had bouts of sobbing and He dreaded starting another day when his heart ached so much.

 

 

Aidan woke up reasonably early college had finished and he really needed to find some work he had managed to pick up a couple of days helping out his friend Ian but he knew in reality he didn't really need him and was really doing it so Aidan had money in his pocket  
switching on the kettle he stared at the interior of the fridge apart from milk it was pretty much bare enough butter for toast which he lived off and he was grateful that being a day he was at Ian's he would be provided with a good lunch

Picking up his bag he checked his watch the bus stop was just outside and there were always plenty of people waiting for it being a Saturday morning.

 

 

Once away from Aidans council estate you entered leafy suburbs small semi's and bigger detached homes that eventually turning into rural cottages and open countryside  
Once off the bus Aidan only had to walk a short distance to Ian's house were he found the old man waiting parked in the drive was a huge flashy car Ian gestured to Aidan to hurry and checked him up and down before taking his bag from him "Aidan there's someone I would like you to meet come through to the kitchen"

 

 

Aidan did as he was asked sitting at the table was a rather striking gentleman long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail expensive clothing and an intense stare that already had Aidan nervous"Aidan I would like you to meet Lee Pace "  
In his flat Dean picked up the phone" Martin can you send a car I'm coming home.".


	2. Mr Pace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only posted a half chapter this morning in a rush but I just wanted to get things started .Here Dean arrives home and Aidan gets a new job .This is my first Aidan/Dean fic if I'm going horribly wrong please let me know :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee won't be all bad in this fic he's just use to getting everything he wants.

  
**  
Aidan wasn't quite sure what to make of the man sitting in front of him his intense stare made him feel uncomfortable and he looked to Ian for help as if sensing Aidans unease he pottered over with tea cups and a fresh brew of tea settling the cups and saucers down he began to pour ."Aidan here has just finished two years at the agricultural college and passed with flying colours "smiling and patting him on the shoulders he continued "came out top of his class ".**

**Aidan was now staring at Ian wondering were the hell this was going he's working for me a couple of days a week but the rest of the time I thought you could use him at Mirkwood he is a good worker and I assure you he's honest and will work hard". Now it was Mr Paces turn to look puzzled "and what exactly do you think he could do? I already have a team of gardeners that come in every day "Ian hummed and gave Aidan a quick smile "I was thinking that he could live in that little gate house on the edge of the estate and tend to those disused gardens"  Both Mr Pace and Aidan stared blankly at Ian "Aidan here could cultivate those areas by the woodland and make large herb beds and grow organic vegetables" Mr Pace frowned deeply "I can have organic vegetables delivered thank you" Ian smiled "yes you could but that would be doing Aidan here out of a job ".**

**At this point Aidan really didn't want to be sitting there and he felt his cheeks flush and he started to fiddle with the hem of his tee shirt something he always did when he was nervous. Noticing his discomfort Ian suggested that Aidan could begin his days work and that it would be fine and they would finalise the details.Mr Pace frowned deeply and folded his arms this was clearly heading towards an argument and Aidan didn't want to be caught in the middle**

**.Dean had never been so happy to see his home the large electric gates  opened and the car pulled up the long tree lined drive he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes Martin would have questions lots of them but he was hoping they would wait till tomorrow hopefully Richard would distract him with something all he wanted was a long bath and sleep.  Martin had seen the car pull up the drive from the upstairs window and was now racing towards the front door just as he was half way across the hallway when Richard appeared from the study "Martin please not too many questions you know what he's like he'll tell us everything when his ready today just let him settle in we'll get some nice food delivered and then we can all relax".  Martin frowned at his husband "do you really think I would be that insensitive " Richard just raised his eyebrows in reply causing Martin to huff.**

**It seemed Ian had some kind of hold over Mr Pace because when Aidan came in for his lunch he was informed that he had not only got a job but the small gatehouse to live in rent free .Aidan did want to argue that Mr Pace hadn't looked to keen on the idea but really he couldn't afford to say no he was living on a tiny salary barely making ends meet and the though of a free cottage and more money was way too tempting**

**it was Saturday when Aidan finally saw his new home Ian came to fetch him in his beat up Volvo and they loaded Aidans meagre belongings into the boot Aidan was nervous but Ian reassured him that he would probably never see Lee as he worked away a lot and nobody really came near that part of the estate there was a road running up to the house but everyone used the other entrance .It seemed a long way to Aidan but that was probably because he was nervous but when he finally reached Mirkwood he couldn't believe his eyes.  
                                                              **   



	3. Moving home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hadn't planned on updating so quickly but as I'm on holiday and the weather is terrible you get another chapter:)

Dean was lying on his side staring blankly at the wall when he heard a gentle knock on the door he had to smile Martin must be desperate to see him and talk there had been hugs along with tears last night but no questions just loving arms kind words and the reassurance that someone truly loved him. Before he could answer Martin appeared balancing a huge tray laden with breakfast "thought we could eat together "Martin" smiled "Richards gone to play golf won't be back till midday oh and Luke has called he's desperate to see you I put him off coming round but said you'd call him later." Dean was grateful Luke was his best friend from way back but he just needed to get his head sorted he'd call him this afternoon.

 

Ian had spent the best part of the day helping Aidan settle in. Not that he had a lot of stuff .The place had been cleaned and the bed was made up with fresh linen it was basic with just the essential things he would need but it was cosy and you really couldn't fault the surroundings they had done a quick walk so Aidan could get to know the layout and he had met a couple of the other staff who seemed okay. Aidans cottage was on the tip of estate before him were fields then lawns that led to formal gardens and then sat on higher ground the house itself the place was huge and Aidan couldn't believe that one man could be so wealthy .The small living room had French windows out to a patio area on it were two wooden chairs and a table and that's were Ian settled himself .

 

Sipping his tea he looked at Aidan" Well what do you think you'll be okay here I wouldn't have put you anywhere unless I thought you would be happy Lee and I go way back we met at university and both shared a love of music wine and books but as you can see life took us on very different paths." Aidan stared into his tea "he just seemed a bit intense that's all I'm not sure he wanted to take me on".Ian threw his head back and laughed "that's just how he is and he's only got worst the richer he got. look Aidan just keep your head down work hard you'll probably never see him though he has a son Orlando who you may bump into he's okay away most of the time but spends the summer here he has lots of friends and they all grew up together mostly they spend all there time at the boat club or the beach." Ian took Aidans hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "you deserve a break Aidan you worked so hard to get your degree please give this a try and if you don't like it you can move in with me." Aidan laughed But he appreciated Ian's kind offer and all he was doing for him

 

 

"Thank you" he whispered .Martin had let Dean cry in fact they both cried there eyes where red and there noses snotty he handed Dean another tissue Dean gave a weak smile" I might give Luke a call "Martin smiled good and he's got Adam staying with him for the summer so you'll get to speak to them both " Dean sniffed and planted a big kiss on Martins cheek 'Love you." Lee sipped his coffee he was watching the young man he had bought back to his room last night as he gathered his things to go there had been stilted conversation but he now wanted the man to leave he was catching a plane at Two and hoped to be back at Mirkwood by night time .Dean jumped into the car he had spoken to Luke and Adam and they had invited him to join them for lunch at the club 

 

.As Dean walked in he could see Adams hand waving frantically with him were Luke, Orlando ,Richard and Stephen he was nervous which was ridiculous as they were his friends but within seconds Adam had him in a hug " we've got you a beer " he beamed and Luke patted the seat next to him encouraging him to sit down .Lunch was eaten and the conversation was easy after all these were his oldest friends and they loved him .Burgers where followed by more beers then it was decided they would move to the beach Orlando ordered take out beers and wine and put everything on his fathers tab they collected beach towels from reception and headed out into the sun.

 

Aidan had been given instructions to tidy the land surrounding his cottage and turn the deserted field to the left into a vegetable garden also instructions to build a raised herb bed and plant garlic lots of it. He didn't mind that this was routine work it put money in his pocket and a roof over his head who was he to complain It was just after midday when he was disturbed by the sound of a car stopping in the driveway it was the first car he had seen use this entrance and made his way over to see if he could assist the driver .  
As he got closer his heart stopped it was Mr Paces car the one he'd seen in Ian's drive that day it was to late he approached the darkened window.   
Lee had been diverted there were road works so he had come in the back way he hadn't used this entrance for a long time and was surprised to see it so neglected .He looked up to see a young man approaching the car and lowered the window It was the man that he'd been introduced to at Ian's to be honest he had forgotten all about him but as he was here he would give him some instructions. 

 

Aidan waited as Mr Pace stepped out of the car and made his way over to him what was it about this man that made him so uneasy he fiddled with the hem of his shirt and waited for his new boss to speak. Lee spent a while instructing Aidan as to what he would like him to do and where to find tools and supplies there was a garden merchants in town were he had an account he could use that and Lee gave him a card.  
It was then that the phone rang in the cottage and Mr Pace gave his permission for Aidan to take the call. When he turned around he was amazed to see Lee standing in the living room he had a deep frown and was clearly unhappy he pulled out his mobile and immediately someone answered "who was responsible for preparing the lodge for "Lee looked straight at him "Aiden" there was silence while the person on the other end spoke "I want someone down here now get this place sorted "and with that he rang off .Looking up at Aidan he gave a nod "Nobody should live like this "he snapped Aidan couldn't help but think it was still miles better than he had ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my kudos It makes me feel like this is okay. It seems to take forever but I wanted to put background in before the drama begins The tags will go to adult as the story develops:) In the next chapter Aidan has a pretty woman moment and poor Dean goes into meltdown .Please comments would be most welcome :)


	4. Highs and Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan goes shopping and Dean tries to hold it together.

Aidan stood watching Mr Pace as he took charge of things Whoever he was talking to on the other end of the phone was   
told to report to the gatehouse immediately Putting his phone back in his jacket pocket he turned to look at the brunette "Aidan could you make us some coffee while we are waiting it'll be a little while before anyone arrives and I would like to take a quick look around". Aidan did as he was told.

Dean and the others had spent the afternoon on the beach but now the wind was getting chill and the sun disappearing below the horizon .There was talk of going back to the club house to continue drinking but that idea was quickly quashed in the end the plan was all back to Deans and his ever accommodating parents for a sleepover. Martin thrived on visitors and was overjoyed when Dean arrived back with a car full of guests He had known the boys for years all having gone through school together and being the same age life had connected the boys and there families for years. The boys made there way through to the family room at the rear of the house it was large and cosy full of sofas to flop in and in the corner a pool table. Martin opened up large double doors which led out to a huge patio area loungers and the swimming pool "make yourselves comfortable boys I'll bring beers and nibbles" he shot Dean a quick smile and was off.

Mr Pace didn't mess around a small army of people arrived and quickly filled Aidans tiny cottage. Mr Pace coffee cup in one hand phone in the other barked orders that where dutifully followed windows were measured paint colours chosen new furniture ordered. When they had all but finished the brunette was summoned Aidan grab what you need I have requested that my tailors stay open for us late but we need to go now. The brunette looked blankly at Lee "but I don't suits" Lee couldn't help but smile" no Aidan you don't but I couldn't help but notice your lack of clothing we'll pick you out some essentials you can pay me back lets just deduct it from your wages". Aidan wanted to argue that what he had was more than enough and he didn't need any clothes but in the end he did as he was told.

 

The tailor was more than accommodating but baring in mind how much Mr Pace was spending Aidan wasn't surprised Lee must have sensed his concern "Aidan all the cargo pants blue polo shirts are for work you need to look smart but I need to separate you from the team of gardeners I have added jeans white tee shirts some sweaters underwear converse and sweat tops you now have an account set up in your name if you find yourself short of anything just use it" Aidans head was spinning.

Martin was the best! he sat and caught up with all his friends gossip laughed and joked and plied them with food and drinks Dean was now slumped next to luke on the sofa watching the others play pool He smiled as he felt Luke bump shoulders with him "I'm here for you if you need to talk you know ."Dean offered a weak smile "I know and I'll get there but not yet tonight Its enough just to have you guys around "Luke pressed a small kiss into his hair and they snuggled down.

The boys had been drinking all day and were now feeling the effects Dean had fallen asleep slumped against Luke it was then that Adam announced that he had convinced Orlando to bring his annual BBQ forward to the following week in honour   
of Deans return .The party was a tradition that had started back when the boys were all at school but now it was one of the biggest events around. They would surprise Dean with the news when he woke up.

In his room Aidan stared at the pile of clothes on his bed and on the table there had been a note that there would be a delivery of furniture the next morning and the decorators needed him to be there to let them in when they arrived.  
He suddenly felt uncomfortable he hadn't known what to expect of Mr Pace but it certainly wasn't this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All looks okay now but next time things just may go horribly wrong :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BBQ

It had been a crazy week Aidan hadn't seen anything of Mr Pace since the shopping trip but the following morning the house had been filled with delivery men and decorators .He was almost frightened to touch anything it looked so smart and expensive.

It wasn't till Ian dropped him back after a days work that he truly relaxed .Ian was impressed with how comfortable Lee had made the place but not surprised "He likes the best of everything Aidan he comes from quite a humble background and now he can afford the finer things in life he clearly extends that even where his staff are concerned .  
Ian could sense Aidans unease "look Aidan you'll probably never see him again so relax".  
Aidan smiled weekly and nodded "right how about you show me how you make coffee on that fancy machine of yours" Aidan grinned and went into the kitchen Ian couldn't help but think this was all a bit extravagant but maybe it was because Aidan was his friend.

 

Orlando had avoided the house it wasn't like he needed to do anything the party planners did that even the invite list took care of itself So he semi moved into Deans.  
it was a night when they sat in the games room watching a trashy film that Dean realized that he and Josh had seen it at the cinema .Orlando ventured to ask how it had all ended with Josh as yet the subject had never come up" He was unfaithful "Dean replied " I suspected for a while but in the end I confronted him and he admitted there was someone else they had been seeing each other for a while he just couldn't bring himself to tell me he said he was still fond of me how bloody patronizing."  
Orlando drew his friend close "the mans a bloody idiot "he tightened his arms around Dean"and his loss" he added they sat in silence Orlando combing through Deans hair till the film ended he wouldn't push Dean for any more details.

The day of the BBQ arrived the place was awash with caterers florists there was a bouncy castle even a bucking bronco .Aidan kept his head down his only job was to man the back gate but so few used it that didn't foresee a problem.  
Lee looked at his son Orlando he knew what was coming everything was acceptable within reason no hard drugs no smashing the place up. In all the years they had held the BBQ there had never been any serious trouble .  
Lee gave his house and his son a last onceover and retired to his study. 

Adam was a bit of a matchmaker and was hoping to introduce Dean to his friend he wasn't one of the close knit group but Adam liked him and he was terribly sweet he had in fact had a crush on him for years and now Dean was a free agent  
he thought he'd give it a try .  
Dean hadn't arrived yet he had started drinking with Luke about midday and had continued so by the time he arrived they were quite drunk he was unusually edgy but Adam put it down to emotions .Dean hugged his friend tight but then immediately followed Luke to the bar to get yet more drinks at this rate Adam couldn't see either Dean or Luke lasting the evening.

In his office Lee could hear the buzz of people arriving he always kept out of the way it was Orlandos night.  
he looked up and through the double doors in his office it was a beautiful evening and the view was stunning he could see right down through the gardens and decided to take a walk .This section of the garden was free from guests he became lost in thought entranced by the beauty of the night and heady scent of the blooms .

Aidan hadn't had to do a lot no one had used his entrance apart from some of the caterers it was getting quite late and the light was fading when he saw a figure approaching it was Mr Pace.  
Aidan wasn't sure if the man was just coming to check that the place was secure but It was like yet again Lee had for gotten he existed Wine glass in hand he was suddenly startled by Aidans presence.  
When he realized that he was in fact in the company of someone he knew he visibly relaxed Aidan unsure what to do waited to be approached .  
Aidan I think you can finish for the evening " then like he suddenly remembered he asked how the refurbishment had been .  
"Aidan how are the renovations ?"Aidan fiddled with the hem of his shirt " um good " Lee smiled  
Would you mind if I took a quick look you can lock that gate" Aidan gulped "no not at all please lead the way" Aidan unlocked the French windows and Lee followed. The man made his way around the interior examining everything as he went eventually he made it to the kitchen there he pulled open the fridge door and to Aidans amazement picked up a half opened bottle of wine and looked towards Aidan ."may I ? " Aidan nodded unable to speak Lee poured a glass handing it to Aidan and poured one for himself .

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Aidan jumped "ah smiled Lee the fireworks" he gestured to Aidan to follow him and made for the two seats" Orlando loves fireworks" Aidan looked up to see the sky explode with colour he couldn't help a small smile but when he looked back to Lee it wasn't the fire works he had been watching but Aidan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was trying to move things along a bit in this chapter .Relocated to the coast for holiday weekend :) so plenty of time for feedback ; I forget in my head it is all so clear I just hope its transferring onto the page okay .I remember a scene in Meet Joe Black right at the end Brad Pitt and Antony Hopkins watch fireworks in the garden and that is how I kind of saw this :)


	6. Getting to know you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Aidan learn more about each other and Dean has regrets.

It looked like Lee wasn't going anywhere he had got himself comfortable and was asking Aidan about his background .Fair enough thought Aidan after all the man was his employer and he had given him a home.

Truth was Aidans past was pretty boring a child from a broken home he had lived with his father rather than his mother who he saw very little of. The man had worked hard to provide for his son but then had been diagnosed with cancer at fifty nine and despite battling for over a year the had died just before his sixty first birthday.

Aidan had nursed his father a lot through his illness and because of that had become something of a loner really only seeing visiting nurses some days but when it came to the will Aidans father had made provisions for him to go to college and study to follow a career .

Lee pursed his lips clearly deep in thought "your father was a good man Aidan I respect a man who works hard and  
provides for there children" Aidan let him continue "this will all be my sons one day " he paused "my biggest regret is that I have spoilt him his entire life don't get me wrong he is all I could ask for in a son but he has never known how hard life can be he has money to spend ,food to eat the best of everything ,sometimes I think a little hardship doesn't hurt"

Aidan hesitated to answer he'd known days without food and money to pay bills and he wouldn't wish it on anyone  
but he thought Lee knew that ,he knew he had gone without and somewhere deep in Lee's past he too had suffered.

The party was in full swing Adam was out on the patio watching as someone was thrown into the pool he really didn't want to be next so moved inside .He could see Luke and Dean in the far corner and made his way through the crowd  
they had been still drinking heavily and Dean was clearly drunk seeing his friend dean pulled him into a hug Adam was tucked under his arm and Dean continually ran fingers through his hair then patting the top of his head.  
Adam accepted this it was harmless enough.

Legolas was finding it hard to detach himself from an admirer the guy just wouldn't take no for an answer they all attracted a lot of attention all sporting good looks and affluent backgrounds and dealt with it easily but this guy was a pain .Legolas was trying yet again to extract himself when Dean flew at the guy knocking him to the ground leaning down he grabbed the guys collar and landed a punch .Everyone was speechless Dean was a sweetheart he never hit anyone he was going for another strike when Legolas stopped him "Dean stop its okay really" Dean looked at him "He's going Dean I'll get rid of him okay " Dean nodded staggering backwards into Adam .

"Adam mate where's that cute guy you bought me to fuck?" picking up his glass he downed another drink.

Lee had gone to the fridge to refill glasses the night was warm and humid and the scent of honeysuckle filled the air Aidan was heady the heat and wine affecting him in a way that made him more relaxed than he would normally be in Lees company it had been surprisingly easy to talk to Lee with his knowledge of culture and travel keeping Aidan absorbed.

He was handed another glass and he noted that Lee hand made contact with his stilled as if hesitant then pulled away  
sitting back in the other seat he locked eyes with the brunette "would you like me to teach you Aidan?" unable to answer Aidan just looked straight at Lee" I can Teach you about the better things in life Aidan what wine to drink how to cook ,clothes to wear "he smiled "only if you want to that is"  
Now Aidan was confused why would a man like Lee want to spend time with him?

Deans behaviour had gone from bad to worst he was antagonising everyone as If he wanted to provoke a fight Adam tried to keep him in check but it was useless in the mood he was in he just hoped with every new drink it would be the one that would cause him to pass out.

Lee looked at his watch gone midnight he had sat and talked to this young man for over three hours and enjoyed his company he glanced sideways at Aidan they had fallen into an easy silence but he could see that the young man was clearly tired getting up he collected the glasses and took them through to the kitchen making his way back outside he wished Aidan a goodnight and made his way back towards the house.

Aidan had to pinch himself did that evening really happen?


	7. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the party and Aidans first encounter with the boys.

Dean felt like shit. He slowly opened his eyes only to be met by Adams face he quickly closed them again "Fuck Adam what happened to me?" he moved his fingers and toes just to see if he was in one piece and dared to reopen his eyes.  
Adams face was still looming down at him but then a gentle touch to the forehead reassured him.  
How are you feeling ?" Adam sounded concerned" I've felt better" and he offered a weak smile ."Fuck Dean you where so out of it last night Orlando and I have been taking turns to watch you we thought you might vomit or something I've never seen you that far gone before."  
Dean winced he had pretty much no recollection of the previous night and that was not good. Adam had fetched him some water and he sipped it gingerly but he let his head fall back on the pillow .  
Adams fussed for a couple more minutes and then announced he was going to try and get a little more sleep and suggested that Dean did the same he didn't need telling twice.

Aidan liked sundays it was the one day he was free to do as he pleased .The noise of the party had carried on well into the early hours but tiredness must have taken over at some point and he'd slept well.  
The memories of the night before came flooding back and if it wasn't for the dirty wine glasses he may have thought it a weird dream but no he had spent the night in the company of Mr Pace.  
Pressing on the coffee machine he took time to sift through the conversation from the previous evening he had given up quite a lot about himself but realized that he knew no more about Lee yes he liked Art and books drank fine wine and spoiled his son but Aidan would have expected that anyway. Taking a bite of his toast he wandered out through the French windows he was immediately hit by the heat of the morning sun today would be warm very warm.

It wasn't till about two that Dean finally appeared having thrown up twice he felt slightly better his stomach settled he found the others on recliners around the pool He noted that Luke looked as bad as he did Orlando looked tired Adam stressed.  
"Arrr it lives" Luke raised his head but soon dropped it back as though it was too much effort. "I thought you where going to die on me " Orlandos expression was one of concern and Dean immediately felt guilty "sorry did I behave like a major dick ?"he didn't really want to hear the answer but Orlando lightened the mood by telling him that he had fought for his honour.

The next couple of hours where spent chilling Dean managed a little food but nothing much and about Five started to think about going home. Adam frowned I think you'll still be over the limit Dean why don't I drop you and we'll collect your car tomorrow?"

Aidan had showered and put on some washing and relaxed with one of his books at some point he must have dozed off because he was suddenly aware of a car engine .Thinking it could be Ian he wandered out only to be greeted by a delivery man ."Aidan Turner?" the man looked up at him "yes" Aidan was confused he hadn't ordered anything "food delivery for you " Aidan scratched his head "Are you sure it's for me ? it could be meant for the big house" he gestured up the drive "no if your Mr Turner this is for you look it's your name " Aidan starred it was his name but what the hell.

Adam drove Deans car in the end so they chose to use the back gate they could all be over the limit so if they kept off the main roads it would be less risky the entrance was blocked some big van so he sounded the horn no response came so he tried again suddenly a dark haired man appeared and made his way over to the convertible Adam grumbled" I'm too hung over for this."

Aidan smiled as he approached "I'm so sorry about this he's just moving the van now nobody uses this entrance usually but I apologise for the inconvenience "Adam gestured that it was fine and at that moment the van moved "there " Aidan smiled "and sorry again" Adam returned the smile and told Aidan that it was no problem. The three men sat and watched the brunette walk back to the house "who the fuck is that ?" Luke whispered "I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out" Dean replied.

Aidan unpacked the groceries there was wine ,seafood ,olives breads fresh salads and vegetables plus oils and baskets of herbs inside was a note Dinner tomorrow night I'm cooking .Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will look up for Dean I hate sending him a load of angst :(


	8. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee visits Aidan

Aidan straightened up wiping his brow with the back of his hand ,he had been working on the vegetable beds double digging them in readiness for planting the heat of the sun was subsiding as it sunk low and it was a relief after the intense heat earlier .

Lee had text him saying he would be there about seven and Aidan decided to call it a day. Putting his tools away he wandered into the house stripping off his work clothes he turned on the shower the cooling water bringing relief to his aching muscles. Pouring shampoo into the palm of his hand he washed his ebony locks the sun had caught him and olive skin had turned a golden brown.

Rinsing down he stepped out and grabbed a towel fastening it around his waist he looked for something to wear he opted for jeans and a simple white tee shirt he left his long hair loose falling into their natural curls.  
Pulling open the fridge he grabbed a beer and wandered outside to wait.

About ten minutes later he heard the sound of a car pulling up his heart jumped slightly although he liked Lee and he was easy company he still made him nervous.

Dean had spent the day chilling Martin had fussed and spoilt him with a nice lunch and he had taken time to catch up with James the old gardener who had known him from a child the phone had gone off and it was Adam he needed Dean to take him to Orlandos to pick up his car .  
Quickly changing he made his excuses to Martin saying he'd eat at Orlandos and headed off.  
Adam was horribly chirpy always was and he chatted happily as they drove he only stopped when he realised that Dean had changed routes and was heading for the back entrance of the estate smirking he guessed that Dean fancied another glimpse of that hot brunette.  
Rounding the corner they where surprised to see Lees big Merc in the parking space in front of the house Orlandos father was something of a loner the boys rarely saw him away on business most of the time but he clearly knew the curly haired man they had met yesterday Adam made a mental note to ask Orlando.

Lee had pulled out the wine from the fridge and poured two large glasses Aidan was busy chopping parsley and cutting the French bread while Lee saw to the moules .Carrying the food outside they settled in the chairs .  
Conversation once again flowed freely between the two Lee telling Aidan about his travels and Aidan decided that one day he too would go somewhere hot and exotic.Lee fascinated him and he asked about he and Ians time at university They had met as members of the book club but found they had much in common and became good friends although Lee said that Ian lacked any sort of ambition and that's why he found himself in the position he was now in .  
Aidan didn't ask what he meant by that but relaxed as Lee once again refreshed their glasses.

The boys found Orlando sprawled out on a sofa watching trash TV they grabbed some cokes and joined him Adam couldn't help but immediately bring up the subject of the mystery brunette but Orlando shrugged his shoulders saying it was news to him but he'd find out .

It was getting late when Adam and Dean left they had made plans to see Orlando at the beach club the following day again Dean took the back route again slowing as he neared the gate house the lights were still on and Lees car was still parked outside.

Aidan cleared the plates and made his way to the kitchen to make coffee .He had drunk three large glasses of wine and although not drunk felt quite light headed Lee watched the young man from were he was sitting  
Aidan was beautiful but more than that he was an innocent he could see the lines of the young mans body through the fine white tee shirt the sunkissed skin dark glossy curls that framed an exquisite face Lee had intended to groom Aidan so he could increase his chances of meeting someone of property and money but he may just keep him too himself. Moving into the kichen he stood behind the young man as he poured the coffee Aidan suddenly aware turned to Lee only to have him cup his face and draw him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome comments :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee is charming Aidan is naïve :)

Lee cupped Aidans jaw and drew him into the kiss .Aidan was conscious for a minute that he wasn't responding but then he let himself relax it was slow not fast and sloppy but controlled Lee gently requesting permission to deepen and Aidan accepted.  
Lees hands moved holding Aidans hip with one and the other moving to the back of his neck gripping fistfuls of luscious dark curls Aidan shuddered as he felt desire shoot through his body Lee must have sensed this because he moved to mirror Aidans body pushing him back gently against the work surface taking both Aidans hands in his he pressed his torso fully against Aidans grinding slowly as the kissing continued .

Aidan was breathless his body clearly responding to Lees advances pushing to meet Lees gentle thrusts. Suddenly Lee pulled back breathing heavily eyes intense pupils fully blown wild with desire Aidan couldn't move didn't know if he should this felt wrong but at the same time so good.  
Reaching back Lee released the band holding his hair and a heavy curtain of blonde tresses fell framing his face leaning forward he grabbed again at the back of Aidans head lips clashing together yet again . These kisses were deeper Lee dominating Aidan accepting Lees hand disappeared inside his tee shirt smooth palms exploring the contours of his body fingers bushing slightly against sensitive nipples provoking soft groans and gentle thrusts from Aidan .

Gently tugging at the hem of Aidans tee Lee pulled it up over his head immediately drawing Aidan into another intense kiss  
Aidan could feel the softness of Lees sweater brush across sensitive skin stimulating him further his thrusts were getting more forceful his body begging Lee to continue 

Moving to explore the newly exposed flesh Lee lavished Aidans collar bone with soft butterfly kisses nuzzling into soft ebony curls breathing in the sent of blue skys and green fields that was Aidan his hands cupped the tight rear pulling Aidan into him and meeting these thrusts with his own . Making his way down the bronzed body Lee stopped to lavish attention on Aidans nipples licking and nibbling at the sensitive nubs hands still gripping tight buttocks at the same time .

Aidan threw his head back and let out a delicious groan thrusting his hips forward invitingly Lee moved to undo the belt around Aidans waist all the time pressing kisses on Aidans torso nimble fingers made quick work of belt buckle and jean buttons ,grabbing the fabric Lee pulled at the jeans gently Aidans erection becoming clearly visible .

Aidan grabbed at Lees hair taking a fistful and pulling the blonde up for a deep kiss dark curls mingled with long blonde locks Lee all the time rubbing his hand across Aidans groin being rewarded with soft groans . Lee cupped Aidens face eyes locking with his taking in the beautiful young man that quivered beneath him "what say we take this to the bedroom ?"Aidan lent forward placing the gentlest of kisses on Lees lips "yes".

When Dean arrived home the place was in darkness he made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a large glass of milk opening the patio doors he sat quietly on one of the recliners.  
He was lucky to be surrounded with loving family and friends he knew that but in his heart he ached for what he'd lost his thoughts wandered back to the brunette in the gatehouse the man seemed to be something of a mystery he wouldn't have to ask any questions he knew that Adam would do that for him but he couldn't help but think that he would be a very welcome distraction .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make Lee a fan of Tantric sex because I think it suits his character so our poor Aidan will have his hands full :)  
> Please feel free to comment .


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after for Aidan and Adam tries to find out more about the mysterious brunette .

When Aidan awoke he was alone he was stretched across the bed naked whether Lee had been pushed out the bed by him or vacated it early on purpose to avoid any embarrassment he wasn't quite sure but either way he was relived he was on his own.  
He thought back to the previous evening why did every evening with Lee seem surreal he had come embarrassingly quickly he knew that and blushed as he remembered but Lee had been gentle and affectionate exploring every inch of Aidans body in a sensual manner There where traces of fluids oils Lee had found and used to stimulate Aidan and his phone was flashing so clearly he had missed a call.

Before he did anything else he needed coffee walking through to the kitchen Aidan flipped on the coffee to brew also he was starving so picked at the remaining bread. Wandering back to the bedroom he picked up his phone and rang voicemail why was his heart racing Lee had made the first move he couldn't sack him could he?.

Voicemail informed him he had two missed calls one as expected from Lee apologising for leaving so early but he was flying to new York for a couple of days on business and would like to see him as soon as he returned the message wasn't overly sentimental it was affectionate though and Lee instructed him to take the morning off which Aidan was gratefull for because looking at the clock it was well past nine.  
The second message was to inform him that the herbs had arrived he and Lee had selected and would he like to come and collect them Aidan was without a car so he rang the house to see if someone could take him that's how he found himself sitting next to Sylvester the oldest serving member of staff at Mirkwood he was a likeable fellow good humoured but a bit odd but the chat was easy and the journey took no time at all.

Sylvester had a couple of chores to do so they arranged to meet back at the car Aidan made his way over to the store walking through the door he was hit by the smell of fresh coffee and doughnuts and he looked round for the source there was a small deli café in the corner and he couldn't resist .

Ordering a large Americarno and two chocolate doughnuts he settled himself down he was suddenly aware that he was being watched two men about his age where sat in the corner studying him as soon as he made eye contact the smaller man smiled and offered a small wave Aidan responded by nodding but suddenly felt self conscious he shuffled his chair till he managed to have his back to the pair and slipped his coffee.

Adam watched as the brunette settled himself he had recognised him the minute he walked through the door as the man they had seen at the gatehouse he was itching to go over and despite Luke pleas not too he wandered over and introduced himself .  
Aidan was startled to see the young man approach and introduce himself but being polite Aidan shook his hand and forwarded his own name that seemed to be the okay for Adam to sit himself down and beckon his friend to join them "please let me introduce you Aidan this is Luke he's also friends with Orlando "Aidan smiled but was beginning to feel uncomfortable around these strangers. "I'm afraid I don't know Orlando we've not really met you see I'm just staff Lee took me on as a gardener and the gatehouse came with the job so."

Adam absorbed this information a gardener he had assumed Aidan had been a friend and Lee had an army of gardeners already smiling Adam backtracked "well its nice to meet you Aidan and I'm sure we will see you about "yanking his friend up he flashed another smile and dragged a bewildered Luke out the door Aidan felt as though he had been dismissed and he stared into his coffee cup who where they to judge .

Outside Luke hit Adam "what the hell was that about " Adam frowned" I think our Dean was a bit smitten the other night but Aidan being staff may well change things "Luke frowned at his friend "don't be such a bloody snob Adam he seemed a nice enough guy " Adam nodded "I agree and he's fucking gorgeous but at the end of the day Luke he's on the payroll .

Dean had just stepped out of the shower when the phone went they arranged twelve o clock at the boat club Adam couldn't wait to update him on his brunette Dean couldn't help but wonder why Lees car had been outside the cottage so late it just didn't make sense.

Aidan collected the herbs and a few other things and made his way back to the car he felt hurt that Adam and Luke had been so dismissive but tried not to dwell on it .Arriving back he noticed a car in the drive one of those trendy Jeeps there was a man standing on the doorstep "Aidan Turner "Aidan nodded "delivery for you could you sign "please Aidan assumed it was a mistake but at the bottom of the delivery form there was a note it was from Lee.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Dean time :)

Dean was the first to arrive he had pulled on shorts and a polo shirt loaded his wet suit and surfboard into his car intending to spend the day at the beach. He sat quietly and sipped his beer waiting for the others to arrive he wasn't sleeping well and his eyes felt gritty and sore maybe a days fresh air and exercise would help he tanned easily enough and now he was home Martin was providing delicious meals so he hoped he would soon look himself again.

The breakup had taken its toll the awful angst that he had endured wondering if in fact Josh was being unfaithful the breakup itself and then the aftermath he had taken to drinking heavily neglecting to eat decent food and if he managed four to five hours sleep it had been one of the better nights

Neither the boys or Martin had mentioned the deterioration in his appearance but now he was home and amongst friends he was determined to get fit and healthy again.  
Just as he was about to order a second beer Adam appeared closely followed by Luke calling him across they explained there was a change of plan and everyone was heading to Orlandos they had picked up Barbie food in town and extra beers so they were good to go.  
Dean was slightly disappointed he had been looking forward to the beach but he had a long summer ahead of him and there would be other days.  
Leaving his car at the club they all climbed into Lukes Dean up front and Adam lounging in the back ramping up the radio they drove the back way to Orlandos singing along to doggy tunes 

To their disappointment there was no sigh of the mysterious brunette at the gatehouse but it did remind Dean of the earlier conversation did it bother him that the man was on the payroll probably not he wasn't wanting a full on relationship hell no just a summer fling and a pretty fuck.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by Adam who announced that they would lunch and then play tennis Luke groaned "Adam you know I fucking hate tennis " but they knew there would be no way out of it once Adam had set his mind to something so grudgingly they found themselves agreeing. Orlando had got the BBQ underway and soon there was a sizzling stack of ribs and burgers, piles of bread and bowls of salad which the attacked hungrily .

Tennis only lasted about an hour due mainly to Lukes lack of enthusiasm for the game so they retreated back up to the loungers it had become an extremely hot afternoon and they where glad to be able to dip in and out of the pool the company was easy and Dean was glad of it being able to truly relax he closed his eyes.

Only when Adam shook him did he realise he must have fallen asleep " Dean mate your turning lobster pink "pushing some suncream into Deans hands Adams voice was full of concern when he looked at his watch he'd been asleep for about three hours fuck he was tired blinking blearily he noticed Orlando had moved to sit next to him and Adam and Luke had taken to bickering which they did frequently Dean always wondered how long it would take the pair of them to work out that they where destined for each other .

Orlando offered a gentle smile "you alright mate?" Dean nodded "i'm getting there."

Aidan sat in the driving seat of his new car he was too frightened to touch anything he had only ever driven about in old bangers and this new car was so perfect.  
He was interrupted by his phone going off and quickly answered it "so how do you like your new Jeep?" it was Lee he had just touched down in new York and immediately called Aidan "Its amazing but I don't want to use it I'll spoil it" Lee laughed "Aidan its for you for god sake use it " mumbling Aidan agreed" how about you take me out when I get back drive along the coast maybe stay over somewhere ?" Aidans stomach flipped " yes" he whispered " yes I'd like that " putting the phone down he couldn't help but ask himself was he falling for his boss?.


	12. weekend away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Aidan spend the weekend together.

Aidan was feeling nervous what did you pack for a weekend away with your rich attractive  
employer?  
In the end he threw jeans a couple of tee shirts in a bag and headed into town to visit the tailor  
were Lee had set up an account he would have to at least buy one new shirt deciding that his plaid flannel wouldn't be appropriate .  
Parking up his Jeep he wandered inside hoping for a familiar face he was in luck the assistant from his previous trip was behind the counter and greeted him like some long lost friend.  
Spending money proved to be easier than Aidan had thought in the end he had purchased a simple  
black and a soft navy that looked good with a white tee underneath adding the total to his account he thanked the assistant for his help and left piling the bags into the car he headed off down the coast road to meet Lee.

It was a beautiful evening the setting sun giving the whole route a pink haze as Aidan drove he hummed along to familiar tunes on the radio he couldn't help but reflect on how much everything had changed over the last few weeks there was money in his pocket he had a home and a job plus a man who he was growing to like very much.

Lee had flown into the nearest airport not bothering to go back to mirkwood a driver had taken him straight to the hotel .  
He had selected one of his favourite suites and it boasted a huge balcony with stunning views across the bay .Unpacking some simple clothes he showered dressing for dinner in casual linens he took time to call room service and had the fridge stocked with beers and wine also ordering a large platter of seafood to pick at he would let Aidan choose where they ate when he arrived.  
Looking across at the large double bed that dominated the room he couldn't help but imagine how the beautiful brunette would look stretched out across it .

Lee met Aidan in the foyer in the end traffic on the road into the little costal town had been heavy and it was going on for eight he had taken the precaution of booking a table in the hotel restaurant and in the end that's what they opted for giving Aidan a key to the room Lee chose to sit in the bar downstairs until Aidan was ready to join him.  
When he was shown the room Aidan gulped it was bloody huge but then how had he expected anything different everything Lee did seemed to be on a huge scale then there was the bed fuck well what exactly had he expected when Lee text him to say he was taking him away separate rooms they were already way past that .

Taking a chance to freshen up he changed into his new blue shirt but kept on the jeans pulling his hair into a messy bun he gave himself a final once over and headed down to where Lee was waiting.  
Watching as Aidan was shown to the table Lee couldn't help but think how gorgeous the brunette looked Lee liked a pretty boy on his arm and could take his pick but something about Aidan was special he liked him he liked him a lot.

"Aidan I hope you don't mind but I have pre ordered the sea food platter but please pick whatever you like"  
Pausing to take a sip of the wine Lee had poured for him he scanned the menu smiling he decided on the crab linguine and once they had ordered Aidan felt himself relax.  
Yet again Lee proved to be stimulating company Aidan listened intently as Lee spoke of his love of arts wine and good food .

"What of you Aidan apart from your studies what other goals have you set yourself?" Aidan thought hard twirling pasta around on his fork.  
"I really hadn't though past college" he admitted "my focus had been my father and then getting my degree I knew I had to work and earn enough to live anything else was a bonus"  
Lee studied him closely "Aidan you are intelligent and beautiful life is there for the taking please don't waste yourself on a mundane existence "  
Aidan looked deep into the blue eyes opposite him "I won't not any more you have shown me there is a big world out there and I intend to explore it"Lee smiled as he took a sip of wine " In that case Aidan let me be your guide ".

A welcome breeze was cooling the room Lee pushed Aidans legs apart gently brushing fingertips slowly up and down the exposed inner thighs gently kissing across the taught stomach .  
Aidan lay gasping as Lee gently explored every inch of his body with soft fingers and plush lips it was slow and erotic taking his time to eventually enter Aidans body pushing Aidans legs wider to alter the angle of slow thrusts Aidan clung to soft white sheets panting body arching as his sensitive nub was hit again and again "fuck Lee please " he heard the other man chuckle "not yet Aidan" Lee was building the intensity only then to slow down preventing him from having an orgasm enjoying watching as the dark haired beauty beneath him whimpered and begged. 

It felt like hours later when Lee finally climaxed filling Aidans body with his musky release .Gently positioning himself next to the exhausted brunette he placed gentle kisses into soft dark curls until the breathing became even and sleep took hold.


	13. Weekend Away Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Aidans time away with Lee

When Aidan finally woke he was alone the room was fresh filled with the salty smell of the ocean all the patio doors were wide open and the sky looked blue and cloudless.  
Any traces of the prolonged sex that had happened the night before had been removed and Aidan wondered just where his boss/lover was .

Wandering out to the large balcony he found what looked like remnants of Lees breakfast a coffee cup and fruit. Running his hands through is curls he felt the need to shower before anything else turning on the power shower he let the warm water cleanse his body  
Rubbing Lees body wash into his skin he was instantly reminded of the blonde the soft sandlewood and vanilla and he found he quite enjoyed being overpowered by the scent of his lover.

Taking an early run along the beach was one of the things Lee enjoyed when he was given time he ran every day but there was something special about running on the sand his mind wandered to the previous night how utterly debauched Aidan had looked as he had gently fucked him watching his body react to his touches it was all he could do not to go again this morning but it would wait for later.  
Stopping to pick up a bottle of water he noticed a athletic blonde down on the waters edge he seemed to be teaching people to surf the thought of bringing Aidan down to have a lesson suddenly appealed he would go and round up his gorgeous brunette .

Aidan had enjoyed his first surfing lesson after the first few attempts he had managed to kneel on the board he had only managed to stand a couple of times and immediately fallen off causing Brett the complete god who was teaching him to grin with the whitest set of teeth he'd ever seen .  
Lee was sitting at the beach bar watching and sipping at his drink he could honestly watch these two all day and relished the sound of Aidan laughing and clearly enjoying himself the brunette seemed to be saying good buy when Brett caught his arm he watched as Aidan shook his head and gestured up the beach to were Lee was sitting Lee felt a little jolt of envy run through him had Brett just hit on his lover?

As soon as they got through the door of the suite Lee pressed Aidan hard against the wall kissing him deeply his hands roamed over the brunettes body pulling off his tee shirt and making straight for the belt buckle of his jeans pulling back he looked at his brunette and then once again pulled him into a deep kiss dominating his lover completely skilled hands made easy work of shedding Aidan of his clothes and the brunette was pushed gently back onto the bed .

Aidan automaticly spread his legs making room for Lee to settle between them this was different to the previous day more urgent more raw.  
Lee worked quickly pulling his lover into more intense kisses as his other hand worked him open then lining himself up he entered the brunette fully earning a gasp as Aidan arched and grabbed at the soft sheets that surrounded him his body responding to Lees urgent thrusts .  
The blonde sent him quickly over the edge and then prolonged the agony by repeatedly brushing against his sensitive nub till finally he stuttered and came deep inside the brunette himself .  
Pulling out Lee settled beside him leaning in for another kiss and wrapping an arm over his exhausted body "sleep now Aidan later we'll drive along the coast and find somewhere to eat" Aidan closed his eyes Lee had surprised him with the intense love making but then Lee was full of surprises.

Dean had been talked into going to a party by Adam he was still finding it hard watching other couples but he was surrounded by good friends and that counted for a lot leaning up against the wall he scoured the room and suddenly found himself being checked out by a very cute red head giving a half smile the red head responded" well" Dean thought" why the fuck not" and made his way across to introduce himself.


	14. Coffee house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Orlando for coffee and we catchup with Aidan.

Dean hadn't seen the redhead again there had been some half promise of a phone call that they both knew would never happen but it was fine .  
He had stayed at home not really going anywhere enjoying the attention Martin lavished on him the result was that Dean was looking much better 

Richard was away on business for a couple of days and had taken Martin with him so Dean just chilled watching movies and catching up on his sleep .

That morning he had rang Orlando and arranged to meet him in the little coffee shop in town he hadn't seen him for a while and felt the need to touch base with his friends again.  
Pulling on a blue polo and jeans he took Martins convertible lowering the hood and turning up the tunes he headed into town.

Orlando was waiting for him seated in a quite corner already halfway through an Americarno ordering at the bar he headed over to his friend .  
Sitting down next to the blonde he offered a smile Orlando put down his phone and gave Dean his full attention "how has it been?".  
Since coming back Dean found that it was Orlando he turned to when he felt down and today was no exception "Okay" smiling weakly he looked his friend in the eye "well you sure look a whole lot better".

It was true Dean had filled out again his hair was a little longer than before and it suited him he was tanned from days on the beach and he was sleeping again.  
"have you rang your redhead?"Orlando knew the answer to the question before he even answered it .  
Dean shook his head "he was a nice guy and all but I think we both knew it was a one off thing " Orlando studied him "it doesn't have to be "he seemed keen to me .

Truth was the little redhead had been keen on Dean very keen but either it was too soon or not what Dean was looking for because he could tell that the redhead had already been dismissed .

They sat in quietly talking about mundane things that had happened in the last couple of day until Orlando bought up the subject of his fathers new boyfriend .  
Deans ears perked up "boyfriend "looking at Orlando for more information "thought your father was more of a shag them and leave them kind of guy?".  
"He was but I do believe he's got it bad for this new one"  
Dean gave Orlando his full attention now "what makes you say that ?"  
"well firstly he took him away for a long weekend and he's bought him a brand new Jeep "Orlando was frowning "a jeeps one hell of a present for a new boyfriend he must be an amazing fuck "Orlando groaned "tell me about it they're always shagging I hear them from my room" Dean made a face "yes I know and then I find him using the gym and pool"  
Dean had to stifle a laugh at the disgust written all over his friends face "whats he like?"Orlando went quite for a minute and thought "well I suppose he is very good looking in a rugged kind of way dark hair long has it tied up in a pony or a bun most of the time and tanned really quite dark slim yes he's very slim"  
Dean listened absorbing the information till he suddenly remembered the brunette in the gate house "fuck"

It had been something of a whirlwind for Aidan ever since the weekend away Lee wanted to see him pretty much all the time unless he was away and even then he had spoken of taking Aidan with him.  
This was all new to the brunette having never really experienced any kind of relationship before he had feeling for Lee but was it just gratitude or more than that he wasn't sure.  
lying in the king sized bed he felt the cool breeze filter through the curtains .Sex with Lee was amazing Aidan didn't think there could be a part of his body that the blonde hadn't explored thoroughly he knew exactly which points were his most sensitive and worked them mercilessly exacting prolonged reactions from skilled mouth and hands .Lee was the one in control he dominated Aidan fucked Aidan hard into the mattress and in the morning was gentle and caring reassuring Aidan that this was more than just sex so much more but he knew it wasn't love either.


	15. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Aidan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dean scans the fridge Bilbo had left stuff sure but nothing he fancied what he really craved was a plate of nachos smothered with soured cream salsa and guacamole plus melted cheese plus maybe some tacos grabbing the car keys he went with his urges and headed down to the little café were his desires would be fulfilled .

Parking up he ran his hands through his hair it was longer than he had ever had it before sitting just above his shoulders he pondered a hair cut but then thought better of it he kind of liked it and felt like maybe a change would be good .

Walking into the little café he scanned the place for a seat spotting one of the sofas free towards the back he headed over putting in his order with the waiter enroute .  
Slumping down in the comfy seat he pulled out his phone a missed call from Adam listening to the voice mail he immediately rang Adam back he and Luke had spent years as best friends and everyone knew that if they would only take the plunge they would be great together well it seemed that while they were away Luke had made his move and Adam was sounding very much like a lovestruck schoolgirl and needed to talk to Dean ASAP.

Dean was listening as Adam gave him an detailed account of everything that had happened suddenly aware of someone hovering he glanced up expecting to see the waiter but instead he found himself staring at the brunette from the gatehouse the man had clearly said something and was looking a little uncomfortable .  
Looking as though he was about to turn away Dean halted Adams ramblings and excused himself promising to call back .

The brunette had turned to leave when Dean called out halting him ."Sorry did you ask me something ?" his heart was pounding please don't let this man leave he felt a little ache in his chest had he missed his chance .

Aidan glanced back at the blonde man "I was just wondering if this seat was taken every table is full but its okay I can get takeout " offering a small smile he turned to leave .

"No"Dean was aware that he almost shouted startling not only himself but the brunette and the couple next to them "no its not taken please sorry I didn't mean to be rude "  
Aidan smiled at the blondes awkwardness and made his way back towards the seat.

He had just got himself seated when the waiter came over with the blonde mans order Aidan quirked a brow and smiled fuck that man must be starving as several plates were laid out before Dean .

The Blonde groaned inwardly why had he chosen now to pig out on junk food he would have looked much cooler just having an Americarno and sushi .

Aidan grinned at the very pink man "hungry ?" flashing a smile that made Deans stomach flip he groaned "craving" he admitted with a soft smile  
" I have been on healthy food for what seems like forever and today I decided to treat myself but I think I may have over ordered eyes bigger than your stomach and all that "

Aidan nodded just then his coffee arrived with a simple Biscotti on the side Dean inwardly groaned again "fuck".

Aidan watched the blonde he looked as awkward as fuck and he felt sorry for the guy hoping to make him feel better Aidan decided to get something to eat himself "you know what" he smiled "I might give that a try myself is It as good as it looks ?"looking up at the brunette with a mouthful of Taco he nodded and rolled his eyes laughing Aidan got up to order but he felt an hand on his arm stopping him "please share this "looking at the blonde he went to refuse "you'd be doing me a favour and it seems a waste to order more "Aidan hesitated but then sat back down "okay only if you let me pay half "Dean smiled "deal".

The chat was easy and the two men polished off all the food much to their surprise Dean introduced himself and offered up a little bit about himself he didn't mention being a friend of Orlandos though incase it bought up Lee the brunette was his at least for an hour or so and he didn't want to spoil it by talking about the other mans lover.

Aidan let the other man chat he was nice more grounded than a lot of the others he had met and was funny too Aidan had forgotten what it was like to laugh really laugh .

Dean studied the brunette now he was really close to the guy he couldn't help but stare the guy was bloody gorgeous brown eyes had the most delicious flecks of caramel in them glossy black hair fell around the handsome face a smile that made Deans stomach flip and he was funny really funny easy company what the fuck was he doing with Lee?.

Aidan excused himself to use the loo and Dean took the chance to pay when Aidan returned he tried to argue but Dean was having none of it saying he had done him a favour and stopped him from eating his own body weight in Mexican food.

leaving at the same time they wandered outside neither of them wanting to be the first to leave "so" Dean said just to break the silence Aidan looked at the blonde he wasn't ready to part from the man yet and wracked his brain for a way of prolonging there time together ."Do you fancy working some of that food off ?" Aidan looked at the blonde "the beach the blonde smiled what do you say to an afternoon of surfing ?" Aidan took a minute what would Lee say ? but it was innocent and he may have found a friend and that was a good thing right? after a second or two he flashed yet another killer smile and agreed.

Aidan had to admit to having only surfed once but that wasn't a problem in fact it gave Dean the opportunity to get close to Aidan and each time he did he felt his heart thump not even Josh had this effect on him.  
Poor Aidan disappeared beneath the surf yet again only to reappear soaking wet it was getting late the sun was setting and the slim brunette looked chilled Dean called it a day and they made there way up the beach to were big fluffy beach towels waited to dry them off Dean wrapped one around Aidans shoulders and rubbed his back a little "you did well today he smiled "Aidan looked chuffed "ye really well "breaking open a couple of beers he handed one to the brunette sitting themselves down they watched as the sun sent the sky the most stunning gold reflecting on the water gold and aqua marine the waves pulled up softly on the shore and Aidan lay back closing his eyes suddenly he felt a soft pair of lips on his looking up he was instantly lost in another kiss when the blonde went to pull back unsure Aidan reached up gently wrapping an arm around the blondes neck that was all the encouragement Dean needed and he deepened the kiss the brunette gave him access Deans hands roamed over the gorgeous body pulling back he looked at the breathless brunette fuck he wanted this man he wanted him badly .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that moved quickly but its love at first sight for our boys but now comes the guilt after all Lee has been nothing but nice to Aidan :(


	16. Will I see you again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans smitten so is Aidan but then there's Lee.

Dean was convinced that two people never fitted together better than he and Aidan did at that moment in time.

He could have kissed the brunette till there was no breath left in his body .

Aidan felt the weight of the blonde press against him he radiated warmth smelt of the salty ocean and the sun kissed sands .  
He let the blonde dominate kisses long and languid, hands roamed over firm muscles and diving into deep dark curls.

Pulling away and pausing for breath dark eyes met fierce blue this was heated this was lust it was all consuming Aidans chest heaved as Dean bestowed kisses upon his responsive body how could this feel so right .

Aidan wrapped long arms around the muscular body above spreading his legs so the blonde could settle between them they were clothed this wasn't sex but it felt amazing so what the hell would sex be like?

"Fuck Aidan "Dean whispered in the brunettes ear sending goosebumps coursing through the other man not in all the time he was with Josh did it feel like it did now at this moment .

Aidan arched up responding to the other mans touches it was like Dean had known his body for years explored every detail found every weakness and was now abusing this knowledge to reduce him to at desperate wreck.  
"Come home with me "  
Aidan looked up into sincere blue eyes nodding he was pulled up by the strong blonde only to be drawn yet again into a long and lingering kiss.

Grabbing there stuff they made their way up to the beach club Dean felt his blood coursing through his veins he had never felt so alive even in all the dreams that had haunted his sleep the last week or so did it feel like this did it feel this good .

Dumping the towels in the club they went back to the cars "just follow me !Dean gestured to Aidan jumping into his Jeep he started the engine waiting till the blonde was in front of him he pulled out and followed Deans convertible .

He recognised the route these were roads he'd used Aidan began to wonder who this blonde was he knew nothing about him really only that when he touched him it felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before they were close to the outskirts of the Mirkwood estates and suddenly Aidan was hit by a wave of nausea or was it a wave if guilt Lee how could he have forgotten Lee.

Dean noticed as the car behind seemed to slow and almost stop pulling up onto the verge he swung open the door and walked back to the now stationary Jeep  
Aidan was holding his head in his hands he wanted this and he was dam sure his body really wanted this but was he in a relationship was he with Lee ?

Dean came to the window lowering it Aidan looked into those beautiful sky blue eyes a soft smile still playing across plush pink lips "I can't do this I'm so sorry but I have to go "looking at the hurt expression that was now etched across the blondes face he was filled with regret but winding the window up he started the engine and drove away .


	17. Rregrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan learns more about Lee

Lee had been in New York all week and was due back that evening he had texted Aidan to let him know he would like to see him and to be at the house.  
The past few days Aidan had found himself thinking back to the day spent with Dean and how much he had regretted having to drive away.

The image of those Aqua marine eyes and handsome features kept him awake at night reliving the soft touches and gentle kisses the blonde had bestowed on him before he ruined it all .  
It was a day he worked for Ian he hadn't seen his old friend in a while and decided to use the opportunity to find out more about his employer really Aidan knew very few personal details about the man he was sleeping with Lee kept topics on easy subjects such as food books and Art and then sex most of their relationship centred around them fucking or at least Lee fucking Aidan.

Ian wandered through with the tray Aidan smiled it bought back memories of when Ian was the only person he had in his life he owed his friend so much.  
Pouring out the tea Ian studied his friend Aidan looked well really well clearly working at Mirkwood suited him.  
Aidan wasn't sure how he was going to broach the subject of Lee so they ended up making small talk for a while but then it was Ian who mentioned his lover "How are you getting along with your boss?" Aidan wasn't sure how to answer that question Lee paid him a salary yes but he also housed him bought him things and fucked him what exactly was his relationship with Lee?  
Hesitating he looked for the right words "good "he smiled" Lees been very kind to me" not picking up on any of Aidans unease Ian continued "I don't think I told you this but I owe Lee a lot in fact this house belongs to Lee and he pays almost all my out goings in exchange for upkeep and a small rent.  
"Aidan stared at his friend "why? I mean how come he does that ?" Ian studied him "I fell on hard times I ran off with greenpeace after uni became a bit of an activist got myself arrested Lee helped me when I was broke and had nowhere to go"  
Aidan stared into his tea "and then he helped me "Aidan looked into kind grey eyes" I couldn't think of anyone better when you needed help Ian continued you reminded me so much of myself at your age and I am more than aware of Lee's weakness for beautiful young men "at university he worked his way through any number of gorgeous boys"  
"But Orlando "Aidan was puzzled "The only woman he ever loved by she died in child birth so sad "  
Aidan absorbed all this Lee was a player always had been he was just the next in line another pretty face to shag before he grew tired and moved on and he had rejected Dean a man who though he had only just met made him feel as though given the chance it could be the real thing.

Dean had shut himself away he hated that world out there first someone took Josh off him and then Aidan had rejected him he knew why of course but it still hurt those few hours together he had forgotten all the hurt all the pain had felt alive again.

Aidan had left Ian's confused who was Lee on one hand he was this kind hearted man who had helped Ian and himself but on the other he was promiscuous and as Aidan was slowly finding out increasingly demanding beckoning Aidan to his home and his bed whenever he felt the urge . He went that night as soon as Lee called how could he not they ate and Lee told him of his trip and the theatre production he had seen but then as happened so often now Aidan was led to the huge bed was made to lie down and spread his legs to be fucked for hours till they were both overtaken with exhaustion Lee wasn't unkind or rough in fact the opposite he  
took time with his lover worked him open with skilled fingers kissed and caressed held Aidan in his arms till morning came but why was it that now it left Aidan with a bitter feeling if he saw Dean again he would take his chance with the blonde maybe not sex but certainly as a friend and the next time Lee called for him he may just be busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be nice:)


	18. Second chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Aidan meet again

Aidan watched as Lee moved around the room he was hoping the blonde would leave him sleeping after all it was a sunday morning he was exhausted his body still sensitive from the previous night .  
The sex was amazing but it had become very one sided with Lee dictating when ,were and what would happen. Lying there among the sex soiled sheets he wondered how he could maybe release the grip Lee had on him but he had to be honest he didn't see an easy way out.

Martin knew something was wrong the minute he walked through the door he had expected Dean to fill the house with his friends but instesd it was in darkness the only light coming from Deans room the flicker of a TV throwing that tell tale sign that his son was home.

Stacking a tray with tea and treats he headed upstairs opening the door his eyes scanned the room the place was a tip .  
Dean had not moved from his bed his son was unshaven hair a mess dressed in just a dirty tee shirt and boxers.

Putting down the tea tray he made his way over to his son and pulled him into a hug looking him over he could clearly see he had been crying and Martin reprimanded himself for having gone away at all.

Dean let Martin fuss he drank his tea and settled comfortably on the bed he shared everything that had happened told him about Aidan and how for a little he felt alive again.

Martin met his sons eyes "Dean " he hesitated "I know your hurting from the rejection at the moment but Aidan did the right thing " Dean wanted to argue but Bilbo hushed him "Aidan is in a relationship with Lee if he had come back with you he would have been unfaithful however he may of felt he was right to drive away.

Dean looked at Martin he thought he would understand but could he not see how much he was hurting "Dean look at me if you and Aidan feel really strongly about each other there will be a way."  
Martin was right of course he hadn't seen it from Aidans point of view the brunette had returned all of his feelings but he was in a relationship and with a man who employed him he would have been in an impossible situation.

Taking his sons face in his hands he smoothed down his unruly hair placing a gentle kiss on his brow leaving instructions to get some sleep.

Martin made a big breakfast going up to his sons room he threw back the curtains and demanded he got up showered and shaved .  
Dean did two of the three he refused to shave but after breakfast he felt a lot better.  
Martin packed him off to the beach it was a glorious day and he knew there was something about the ocean that soothed his moods .  
It was late afternoon when Dean spotted Aidan it seemed he was having a surfing lesson and a pang ran through his body as he watched the brunette from his spot on the beach.  
Aidan was doing well he was up on the board but then the inevitable happened .After an hour the instructor left him to it and Aidan dragged his tired body up the beach only to notice Dean tucked away in the corner .  
Making his way over he sat himself next to the blonde Dean reached in the cooler and pulled out a beer and handed it to Aidan he waited for the brunette to speak after all it was him who drove away.  
Meeting the blondes eye Aidan felt himself blush "Im sorry about the other day " he hesitated I should have told you but I'm already in a relationship with someone "Dean just waited for Aidan to finish it was difficult to explain to him exactly what his relationship was with Lee the more he talked the more he felt like a rich mans play thing .  
Dispite himself he was lost again in a pair of beautiful amber eyes he was fighting the urge to grasp at glossy dark locks and kiss the brunette as he did before he couldn't be near this guy without craving physical contact.  
Without realising it Aidan had stopped talking dark eyes studying him "Dean".  
"I'm sorry Aidan I can't "and he got to get up and leave "Dean please no "grabbing his hand Aidan stopped him from leaving pulling him back "can't we just be friends ?"  
Dean looked down desire coursing through his veins "no Aidan I don't think we could ever settle for just being friends "

Lee sat in his office he had tried to call Aidan twice and both times it had gone to voice mail putting down the phone in frustration he had left a message but there had been no response feeling irritated he headed to the kitchen to pour himself a large glass of wine pinching the bridge of his nose he took a deep breath trying to calm himself it had been a stressful day and what he needed most was his favourite brunette beneath him while he fucked him senseless.

Dean couldn't help himself scooping down he took a grip on Aidans hair bringing there lips together for a bruising kiss .Pulling the blonde down to him he let Deans hands roam over his body once again their bodies slotting perfectly together it felt so right .  
They made out there on the beach till the sun went down lying side by side letting their fingers entwine they paused for breath" this friends thing isn't going to work is it "Dean broke into a laugh "no I think we are destined for more than that"groaning Aidan rubbed his hands over his face "shit" propping himself on his elbow the watched his brunette "your not going to run on me again are you?" looking up into soft blue eyes and handsome face "Aidan shook his head no not this time I promise you never again" with that he pulled Dean into another punishing kiss.

It was dark when when Aidan got back parking up the jeep he headed inside grabbing some bread and cheese from the kitchen he striped off his clothing and threw them in the wash basket .  
Making his way through to the bedroom he switched on the small bedroom lamp "hallo Aidan". Startled the brunette spun round sitting in the dark waiting for him was Lee.  
Getting up from the chair he made his way over pushing his naked lover back onto the bed Lee took two lengths of cord from his pocket he encouraged Aidan to move up the bed he loosely tied his wrists to the bedposts it didn't hurt but it was an act of dominance Lee was pissed and Aidan would pay the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee will dominate but never be violent towards Aidan !  
> Comments are most welcome:)


	19. I would never hurt you,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan goes to Deans and meets Bilbo and Thorin.

Dean pressed gentle kisses onto Aidans wrists the cords hadn't hurt but the friction had caused marks.

Aidan lay quietly his eyes closed relishing the gentle touches the blonde was administering to his exhausted body Lee had been demanding and with Aidan restrained he showed no mercy spending what seemed like hours satisfying himself using his lovers body until there was nothing left to give.

He had left straight after usually he at least stayed the night and it helped to make Aidan less used but he had announced he was going to Milan the next day and he expected Aidan to meet him at the airport upon his return and they would go away for the weekend a retreat he promised Aidan he would love it but how could Aidan love it when he wanted to be with Dean .

The blonde lent in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips Aidans eyes fluttered open looking up he saw the gentle smile and was lost in eyes as blue as the ocean "how about we break for lunch?"  
Aidan laughed "break from what exactly?" "this "Dean laughed "you lying there while I heal your body "  
"IS that what you were doing Aidan quirked a brow "Yes I mean as far as chores go its not bad"  
"Oh I'm a chore now am I?"  
laughing dean planted another kiss on plush lips "Your a very nice chore "he smiled "and If you left Lee I promise I would treat you better you would be loved and not used a relationship is a two way thing Aidan all I can see is that Lee takes and you give "

Aidan frowned "but that's not true "Dean gave Aidan his full attention now this conversation was long overdue but they had avoided it till now not wanting to spoil their precious time together. "I owe Lee a lot I know he can be difficult "he looked down rubbing the pads of his fingertips over his wrists "but before I came here to work at Mirkwood I was living in a squalid little flat with no money barley being able to feed myself Ian was my only friend and it turns out we owe Lee a lot .

Dean entwined his fingers with the brunettes "that doesn't mean he owns you though Aidan your free to do as you choose and if that's being with me will he accept it without hurting you ?"  
"God yes I don't believe he would ever hurt me Dean he has a good heart its just sometimes hes very demanding physically"

Dean got up the thought of Lee and Aidan together was not one he wanted to dwell on so extending his hand he pulled the brunette up.

Martin loved Aidan the minute he met him "That's because your slim and he likes to feed people "Dean smirked and right on cue Martin arrived weighed down by a huge tray of treats to go with tea.

Aidan watched as Martin Richard and Dean interacted with each other this was clearly a loving family something he had been cheated of at an early age and then loosing his beloved father, suddenly despite being surrounded with people he felt so very alone.  
Martin and Richard decided to dine out that evening they had asked if the boys wished to join them but Dean had hastily said no "Aidan and I are just going to chill and watch a movie" Martin accepted that "but only if you promise to come to lunch on sunday " Aidan was about to agree but remembering Lee excused himself saying he already had plans Dean twitched stiffening next to the brunette this would be a conversation for later.

When Martin peered in both boys where asleep curled around each other on the large sofa it was good to see Dean smile again and he hoped with all his heart that Aidan could make him happy but it would be a bumpy journey there would be problems the major one being of course Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short Feedback would be great:)


	20. Leaving Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidans falling in love but what about Lee.

They had left it till the very last minute to leave the beach the boys not really wanting to be parted but Aidan was due to pick up Lee and then they were going to the spa for the weekend.

Dean grabbed the back of his shirt as he was climbing into the car "you promise you'll tell him "Aidan nodded "tell him tonight Aidan then come straight back to me " Taking Deans hands in his own he squeezed them gently looking into those worried blue eyes he pressed a gentle kiss on the upturned palms .  
Looking up he sighed" Dean I promise you I'll tell him quietly over dinner tonight I'm sure he'll be fine I'm pretty much just an easy lay for him I don't think there's any feelings between us and to be honest he could pretty much get anyone so promise me you'll stop worrying "

Offering his brunette a weak smile he nodded "just get back to me as soon as you can promise " Aidan put his hand over his heart and promised .

He was late and Lee's flight had already landed scouring the arrivals he spotted his blonde employer standing surrounded with his cases .  
Aidan raced over not knowing if Lee would be cross but instead he was pulled into an embrace Lee holding him close "God I've missed you" cupping Aidans face he pulled the brunette into a heated kiss placing a firm hand in the middle of the brunettes back he ushered them quickly out of the airport lobby .

Finding the Jeep they got in Aidan driving turning to Lee he got the directions for the spa and tapped them in before they set off Lee pulled him into another punishing kiss rubbing his hand up and down the inside of Aidans leg purposely resting his hand on his crotch at this rate there would be no way they would make the forty minute journey without having to stop.

Aidan had wanted to tell Lee straight away he really had but as soon as they were inside the suite Aidan had been pushed firmly down onto the bed the blonde straddling him with his long legs .Lee made quick work of Aidans clothing the brunette finding himself naked legs hitched up as Lee skilled fingers worked him open it was unlike any time before rushed almost hurting but not really Lee hastily slicked himself up and thrust into his lover setting a punishing pace Aidan arched tossing his head back into plush pillows grabbing hold at soft linen as the force of Lee fucking him shifted him further up the bed.

Lee stuttered climaxing deep inside Aidans body sighing he pulled out and fell back on the bed wrapping an arm around his lover he nuzzled soft curls "Go clean up and we'll go get something to eat"

Lee it turned out was on a high some huge deal had finally come off and it was to make him millions he'd been working on it for a while it seemed they were celebrating dinner came and went without Aidan having the chance to say anything he chastised himself for being so weak for letting Dean down and after they had eaten he was led back to that king sized bed were once again he spread his legs.

Dean watched the phone he willed it to ring for Aidan to text and say he was on his way back that he'd been there soon and they could curl up and watch a movie only it didn't in the end he text hoping for some response anything from the man he was slowly falling for all his insecurities came flooding back he wrapped himself up in his bedding curling in on himself and let the tears flow.

Morning came the light filtered through the shutters Aidan was alone in the bed Lee must have gone for a run he was such a creature of habit he had an opportunity to text Dean the first chance he'd had since Lee had arrived back quickly picking up his phone he sent a brief message hoping it would reassure Dean that he'd be back as soon as he could be.

Dean read the message but it hurt they had been there together over night Lee would have fucked him but he had to reassure himself it was nothing it meant nothing Aidan would tell Lee and they would be together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise for Dean.

It was late when Dean finally appeared seating himself down he watched as Martin carefully scrambled the eggs Picking up the hot coffee pot he poured himself a cup Richard lowered him paper to observe his son Dean looked terrible eyes red and swollen skin blotchy how much longer must he endure watching his son slowly fall apart .

Martin made his way over and placed a soft kiss amongst his mess of blonde hair returning to the pan to dish out the eggs Richard cleared his throat and looking at his son he spoke gently but firmly" Dean I want you to move back here" Dean stared at his father for a minute "I want you to be were we can look after you"

Martin picking up the plates of eggs placed them on the table and settled himself between the two men looking at his son he could sense his discomfort "I know my life is a mess" he whispered" but I'm thirty year old and really I don't think coming home to live will work I have screwed up and I have to sort it"

Martin grasped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze he knew it was a longshot but they had to ask.

Richard sighed "what if you lived somewhere else somewhere close but it meant you still had your independence "Dean met his gaze "there's a property come up on the coast road it has a private bit of beach attached and I think it could be the perfect compromise " Martin smiled at his husband he would do just about anything to see his son happy again "Richard interrupted his thoughts "I've arranged for us to see the property this afternoon lets see what you think"

This was it Aidan pulled himself out of bed as soon as Lee was back he would tell him he showered pulling on cut offs and a white tee ,he had butterflies Lee had been good to him but he was falling in love with someone else and Dean had sounded so broken on the phone and he regretted not telling Lee straight away.  
Walking through the door Lee headed straight for the shower Aidan watched as the blonde re entered the room dropping his towel and pulling on some pants and a linen shirt .

Aidan felt sick his throat dry as Lee picked up his watch and walked towards him so he could secure the clasp sitting next to the brunette he pulled on his shoes "Lee" Aidan spoke softly "Lee theres something you need to know " Lee paused looking at his lover "it's I've met someone else "there he had said it and it hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity till Lee pulled himself up off the bed.

Dean fell for the apartment the minute he walked through the door it was a simple space all clean lines and uncluttered and the views over the bay were spectacular walking out onto the terrace he took a deep breath this was perfect just perfect now all he wanted was to hear from Aidan.

"Who is it " Lee stood over the brunette anger and hurt clear in his eyes "how long has he been fucking you ?" Aidan curled into himself he had never seen Lee angry and it scared him "he's nobody you'd know I " Lee glared "After all I've done for you " now Aidan felt guilty it was true Lee had only ever been kind to him "Lee I'm sorry"

Dean flipped open his phone "Aidan is it are you okay?" the brunette was clearly crying and sounded upset "could you come and fetch me ?" his voice was soft and unsure "of course where are you ?" Aidan gave Dean direction and slumping down against the wall hugged his knees into his chest he had told Lee but he knew this was not the end of it .


	22. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan and Dean talk.

Dean glanced across Aidan was staring out of the window he had said very little just allowed Dean to wrap arms around him and hold him close.  
Taking a left they went down a small dirt track with led to a tiny beach bar.

Dean wanted to take Aidan somewhere quite they needed to talk.  
Collecting a couple of cold beers he joined the brunette on one of the sofas .

Aidan collected his thoughts were did he start he took a large swig of beer and cleared his throat "He won't let me go " Dean stared " I can't leave him" the brunette sniffed and met the blonds gaze "Dean he virtually owns me "  
Dean frowned "Aidan your not making sense "tears filled sad brown eyes "When I was introduced to Lee I was living in a tiny flat with barely enough to eat I relied on my friend Ian for money and food " despite his efforts more tears began to fall ."I was introduced to Lee he gave me a job and somewhere to live but it didn't end there he furnished the place all the best things ,nice food even a car " Dean frowned "the thing is I owe him all the money its all in my name all the accounts Dean it comes to thousands of pounds "

Dean sat back fuck Lee had been sly he had given Aidan the impression they were all gifts but he had taken the precaution of putting everything in the brunettes name there was no way he could begin to pay him back .  
He pulled Aidan close and pressed gentle kisses into soft hair shushing the brunette he tried to think "fuck Lee he didn't need the money back he had millions he was clearly pissed .

They sat there in silence till the sun began to hang low in the sky Aidan shivered curling into the blonde Dean pulled him close they would go home Richard would know what to do .

They pulled up Aidan clearly nervous Dean took his hand and reassured him "Aidan just tell them everything just as you have told me Dad works in finance if anyone can sort this mess its him"

Following the blonde inside he hesitated "I feel such a fool" Dean grabbed his hand pulling him through to were he knew Richard and Martin would be .

The curly hair blonde couldn't help himself rushing around preparing a hot meal for the boys they looked exhausted and famished and Aidan had clearly been crying.

Richard seated himself opposite Aidan grabbing some beers Dean sat himself next to him "right Aidan tell me exactly what Lee said "Aidan explained carefully exactly what had happened since he had moved into Lees and the fact that he was unaware that he was building up such depts. that he didn't have a hope of paying back Richard listened quietly avoiding his sons despairing looks .

Martin placed two bowls of pasta in front of the boys and Richard let them eat he wanted to help his son for him to be happy but they didn't know Aidan not really and it would be a huge gamble to clear the mans substantial debts what if the relationship didn't work out he had already moved on from Lee after a only a few weeks .

Martin fed the boys till they could eat no more "I'm heading up Dean looked at Aidan the brunette looked to Martin who nodded "you looked tired Aidan go and try to get some sleep"

Aidan nodded thanking the little blonde and headed off after Dean .

Thorin poured himself a whisky Martin watched his husband a frown etched across his face "Richard what is it?" sighing he looking at the list if depts. "I don't think I can help him"

Aidan sank into the warm bubble bath the water soothing his aching limbs he could smell Lee on him that scent he always wore and he wanted to rid himself of it .  
Dean pottered around he was so happy to have Aidan ,yes there were problems but nothing his father couldn't sort he was sure .  
Lowering the lights and altering the blinds he turned down the bed they could watch TV a film maybe. Aidan dried himself down using a small hand towel he wandered out to the bedroom looking for Dean the blonde stopped what he was doing fuck this man was gorgeous standing there naked in the half light he tracked the line of the brunettes body down to his cock nestled in a black curls  
Walking forward he grasped the back of the brunettes head pulling him into a searing kiss Aidan was his not Lees and there was no way he was letting him go .  
hands ran across olive skin running down the strong torso till he cupped that tight arse Aidan held on letting Dean take his time kissing and marking warm skin taking the brunettes hand he led him to the bed and lowered Aidan back on to it straddling his body .

They fucked it was hot and messy Dean thrusting into the brunette deeper and deeper as the brunette cried out his name and clung to soft linen taking everything the blonde had to give . stuttering Dean came deep inside the pliant body breathless he looked into deep brown eyes full of uncertainty everything would be fine he would sort it .  
Pressing kisses into soft curls he pulled out settling down next to the brunette he nuzzled up throwing an arm over his lover tonight he would sleep.


	23. Our new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a quick chapter before I go on holiday but I was determined to update:)

Martin couldn't sleep he lay staring at the ceiling his mind racing in the end he got up ,went downstairs and flicked the kettle on to make tea.

Richard had been surprisingly negative but he would do almost anything to see the young couple happy ,to see his beautiful son smile and laugh again.

Richard was just being careful money was his job after all but Martin had his own money and if that's what it took he'd pay off the young mans debts he was in no doubt that they were in love.  
Pouring hot water into the cup he took sip ,deep in thought till he heard foot steps behind him only to find a sleepy Richard  
standing beside the little blonde he wrapped a strong arm around him pulling his husband into a hug .  
"Tea?" Richard nodded and sat himself at the table head in hands "you want me to pay off Aidans debts don't you "Martin hesitated "yes" Richard looked up running hands through dark hair "and if I don't ?" martin sipped more tea "i'll pay them" 

It was the answer he had expected and he nodded "okay let me look at his accounts in the morning it may not be as bad as the boy thinks "  
If Martin wasn't already madly in love with his husband he would be now pulling him into an embrace he pressed a kiss to his lips.

It was odd Aidan found himself sat in the midst of Deans family being fed huge plates of eggs and bacon it was nice even when he still had his dad the place had been quite Aidan often coming home to an empty house and having to cook for himself .

Dean shot him a smile and he felt himself blush the sex had been good it had been hot and messy but this morning they had shared soft touches and gentle kisses whispering sweet words and planning their day together but at the back of his mind he knew he was due back at work tomorrow morning.

Leaving his parents reading the sunday papers the boys grabbed what they needed and headed to the beach it was late August and long hot days were coming to an end the chill of September almost upon them .  
Dean watched as his new love looked around the home Richard had offered to buy mouth hung open "This is yours? "looking at Dean with huge eyes Dean nodded "It will be ours Aidan somewhere we can be together " Aidan shook his head "I can't Dean how can I Lee expects me to live on his estate be at his beck and call"  
Dean felt his temper flare he didn't want Lee to touch his lover ever again .  
Realising he had said the wrong thing he grabbed Deans hand "Dean I'll work hard but I promise he won't touch me again theres no way I would sleep with him now I have met you "  
Grabbing Aidan and pulling his close he pressed a brutal kiss to his lips his hands roaming over his body pulling at his clothes to expose flesh that he could lavish with kisses taking hold of the brunettes hair he tipped his head back sucking at the exposed flesh bruising the soft skin till he produced an angry red mark .

They fucked there on the floor Dean thrusting into Aidans responsive body hot and sweaty pulling out and collapsing beside the brunette he pulled the man to him "I can't loose you Aidan" the brunette blinked back "you won't Dean I'm yours"

Orlando watched as his fathers car pulled into the drive he wasn't suppose to be back till Sunday night .  
Making his way downstairs he saw his father go to the fridge open it and pour a huge glass of wine "Da "his father swung around startled by his son Orlando looked his father over he was dishevelled and clearly had been upset "Da" whats happened?" Lee pulled his son to him and held him tight emotion getting the better of him unshed tears sat in his eyes threatening to fall loosing Aidan had hurt it had hurt a lot and he wanted to know who the hell had taken him from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't overly possessive although reading this back it looks that way their lust is mutual :)


	24. Backlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from the daybefore

Dean had persuaded Aidan to stay another night but the morning came all too quickly .  
Having showered Aidan grabbed his belongings Dean watched him move around the room he wasn't at all happy about Aidan going back to work but until Richard worked out how much money Aidan owed there really was no other option .

Finally the brunette was ready and Dean picked up his car keys .  
They drove to the gate house both saying very little Aidan staring out of the window a warm hand rested on his leg and pulled him from his thoughts "Aidan we're here".

Lee watched out of the window he wondered if Aidan would show for work in the far distance he could see a car pull up presumably that was the mans new lover the mere thought made his stomach knot Aidan had been his he had lavished time and money on the young man and he had proved to be an fantastic lover giving Lee freedom to use his body as and when he wished but Aidan had proved to be more than that he had been good company someone eager to learn and improve himself and Lee missed him terribly.

To Aidans surprise the morning went without incident .  
The brunette kept his head down and worked hard Dean had text a couple of times and Aidan knew that it would only take a phone call and the blonde would gladly come and pick him up .  
It was mid afternoon when he saw Ian's car pull through the entrance the clapped out Volvo hardly looked road worthy but it suited his friend and it seemed to run okay .  
"Hello Aidan " the brunette walked over to the car, Ian had the window down but clearly didn't intend to stop at Aidans "not stopping ?" the brunette quizzed his friend "no an appointment with his lordship " Ian grinned but Aidan felt his stomach knot had this anything to do with him .  
"What about ?" Aidan knew he shouldn't ask but he couldn't help himself .  
"Don't know yet Lee just rang me and asked for a meeting" he shrugged turning the key in the ignition he flashed his friend a smile "catch you on the way back " and with that he drove off .

Aidan couldn't help fretting why had Lee called Ian and would his friend be disappointed with him deciding to take a break he called Dean.

Richard ran through whatever details Aidan had been able to provide for him .  
Whatever Lee had done was not proving to be Aidans responsibility yes there were depts in his name but really not a fraction of what he had been led to believe deciding that really the small amount that proved to be outstanding was worth it to see his family happy again he picked up the phone.

Martin was in the process of smothering his husband with kisses when the boys walked in unable to contain himself he quickly announced that Aidan was now free Lee no longer having any kind of hold over him Richard had discovered that Aidan had owed a small amount at a couple of establishments but the accounts had been settled .  
Aidan stared speechless how could this be Dean took his hand and pressed a kiss to it "your free Aidan ,you don't owe him a thing "  
The brunette looked around the room at the three people who had helped him and one he was falling steadily in love with could this be it could he at last be happy ?

That night Richard drove the boys himself and Martin to their favourite haunt a beautiful seafood restaurant right on the waters edge .  
They taught Aidan how to break and eat fresh crab washed down with chilled champagne Afterwards they walked along the beach hand in hand.

Dean looked sideways at the dark haired man who had stolen his heart sensing he was being watched Aidan turned and smiled at his blonde only to be stopped and pulling into a long lingering kiss "tomorrow we will fetch your things your not going back to Mirkwood" Aidan pressed another soft kiss to the blondes lips "I love you " Dean pulled Aidan to him giving him a bruising kiss "god I love you too"   
From futher up the beach Martin and Ritchard watched the two boys there hands entwined Martin looked at his husband and smiled "thankyou "

In his room Ian knocked back a whisky then poured a second what the hell was he going to do ?.


	25. IAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan finds himself in an impossible situation

Lee sat in his office gazing over his estate it was perfect everything immaculate flash cars in the garage and more money in the bank than he would ever need ,fantastic lifestyle good looks and a beautiful son but suddenly his life felt empty all those things meant nothing what he wanted was the beautiful brunette that lived in his gatehouse beneath him writhing as he fucked him soundly .

He was angry really he had lavished more time and money on that young man than he had anyone else before and the only thanks he got was to be dumped and by someone he employed.  
Picking up his whisky he knocked it back he would not be treated like this he was an important and wealthy man and he would have his revenge.

Ian had been busy potting some geranium cuttings when he got the phone call from Lee he was very rarely summoned to the house but downing his tools he changed and made for the Volvo .  
Lee had been curt on the phone but Ian knew the mans mood swings better than most and really all of Lee tantrums went straight over his head but not today ,today Ian sat in silence the colour had drained from the elderly mans face and he felt tears well in his eyes .

Lee had subsidised Ian for years but more importantly he had Ian's criminal record buried from when he was an activist even now there would be people very interested in finding him.

Ian looked at his friend "why after all this time would you do this ?"Lee pinched the bridge of his nose between his fore finger and thumb he was getting one of his headaches "because of Aidan "

Dean was up early he sat on the balcony watching his brunette sleep he wasn't sure if it wasn't the most beautiful sight he had ever seen the gentle rise and fall of the brunettes chest  
the way his eyes flickered the sunlight casting a golden glow embellishing already golden skin . Aidan was free today he would go and tell Lee Richard had settled the accounts and then they could start thinking about moving into the beach house .

Martin provided another huge breakfast and Aidan was glad they where moving out if this rate he'd be twice his size in no time . Richard buried his head in the financial times as Dean and Martin chatted about soft furnishings he didn't want to know it all sounded expensive clearing his throat he interrupted their chat "Aidan I'm going past Mirkwood would you like me to drop you off ?"  
Aidan nodded Dean went to butt in but Aidan stopped him "this is my mess Dean and I will be the one that sorts it "he was firm he would do this alone .

Aidans heart was racing as he made his way up to the side entrance he knew the house keeper would be there and if Lee wasn't at home he could leave a message knocking a voice from within called him to enter "Aidan come in Lee's in his office "she threw him a knowing smile and continued on with her chores .  
"fuck "but there was no turning back now Aidan made his way down the corridor to his bosses room and knocked .

"Come in " that voice Aidan felt sick that voice that had said such cruel things the last time they met .

Lee turned to see Aidan standing in the doorway he said nothing just stared at the brunette "have you come to apologise he spat the words out and Aidan recoiled .  
"NO I have come to give you notice and to let you know that my depts. are cleared "

Lee said nothing then "you tramp !" Aidan looked bewildered "so the next man you bedded has paid your depts. your no better than a cheap hoar Aidan "

Aidan knew he should have just let it go buy he couldn't "no its not like that I LOVE him "  
Lee really hadn't meant to hit him that hard and Aidan fell to the floor " Lee stood over the weeping brunette taking the opportunity to fill Aidan in on what had transpired with Ian the previous day .

Aidan blinked up at the blonde with disbelief even now he wasn't free would he ever be free and what about Dean .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	26. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan returns to Lee.

Aidan stared at his reflection in the mirror a dark coloured bruise was forming across his cheek a reminder that he should never cross Lee.

He was filled with a sense of hopelessness ,Lee had won there was no way he could leave Ian to the mercy of the blonde and however much he truly loved Dean he also loved his friend.

Ian had pretty much been Aidans rock after his father died taking up the role of a father figure to the young brunette giving him work and food when times were hard .

Aidan needed to phone Dean but what would he say he couldn't tell him the truth Ian it seems was a wanted criminal ,in a way Aidan wish he could share this with Dean it would go a long way to explaining why they could no longer be together and he had no choice but to return to Lee .

Brewing a pot of tea he slumped in the garden seat and stared up at the large house in the distance ,Why did Lee seem determined to make him stay he could have anyone he wanted his pick of lovers why him?

 

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the mobile "shit Dean " how did he begin to tell the blonde it was over ? his heart ached and tears fell silently until complete hopelessness took hold again and burying his face in his hands he gave in to the emotion .

Dean was worried no answer from Aidan .  
Bilbo watched as his son stalked around the kitchen "why isn't he answering ?"  
Wandering over he handed his son some tea "give it time Dean maybe he's been gathering his belongings together or ."

"Or what ?"the blonde shrugged he's hasn't a car why haven't I had a phone call asking to pick him up ?"  
Bilbo sensed that whatever he said it would be wrong so he just sat quietly next to his son and drank his tea .

"Aidan " at last the brunette had called "Aidan where are you ? do you need me to come and fetch you ?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone "Aidan"  
His voice was rough worn out but the brunette managed to at least control his emotions "Dean its over I'm finishing it and going back to lee. I'm so sorry" and he finished the call the last thing he wanted was to hear Deans voice the disappointment the hurt the anger that would be inevitable.

The phone immediately rang Aidan knew it would and pressing the button he switched it off.

Bilbo watched his sons face it had turned ashen all the life suddenly drained from him ."Dean what is it what did Aidan say ?"

It was early evening when Richard got back the house that yesterday was so full of life and love to be greeted by Martin "Richard you need to go and see Aidan "  
The man stared at his husband "I don't understand isn't Aidan back yet ?" the little blonde shook his head "he's not coming back he has chosen to stay with Lee"

Richard stared in disbelief "no that can't be right " Martin took him by the arm and led him into his study "Aidan finished with Dean over the phone " Richard frowned but Martin continued "somethings not right Richard I can't put my finger on it but it just doesn't add up "

Richard tended to agree with his husband "but why do you want me to go ?" Martin took his husbands hand gently "because this has broken our son Richard he won't speak ,he won't eat he's said two words all afternoon and I'm frightened Richard ."

The big man scrubbed his face with his hands "shit " and grabbing his car keys he headed for the door .

Aidan heard the car pull up expecting it to be Dean he took a deep breath and wandered out ,Instead he was met by Richard "Aidan we need to talk ".the brunette nodded and led the way indoors .  
"How's Dean is he alright ?"Aidan needed to know did Dean hate him ?  
Richard followed the brunette in and watched as he made some tea "I have chosen to stay with Lee ,I'm sorry especially after you helped me and I promise I'll payback the money " 

Aidan choked on the words he didn't want to be saying them but he had no choice "tell Dean I'm sorry I never meant to hurt him and that I do love him "

"Then why are you staying with Lee ? If you love my son ?" Richard looked at Aidan properly for the first time you couldn't miss the dark bruise across his face .  
Aidan said nothing starring into his mug .  
"is it because he hits you Aidan is it because he has threatened you physically ?" Richard could feel his temper flaring dam Lee!

No" Aidan met his stare "no I love him "  
Richard looked at the young man he was already a shadow of the person he was yesterday "no you don't Aidan your lying and I will find out the truth "  
Aidan grasped out clutching at Richards jacket eyes huge and frightened "Please Richard please don't ".

The fear was written clearly all over the brunettes face Lee had some hold over the young man and for selfish reasons was determined to keep Aidan for himself he would find out and the boys would be together whatever it took even if it took everything they had Lee would not win .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea plenty of tea making in that one it was hard to get the emotions across hope I did okay :)


	27. Richard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make plans

Richard refused to leave the brunette , Aidan was clearly upset and the older man worried about leaving him alone. Is Lee at home ?" the brunette blinked up at him "no he's in New York till Friday but he wants me to be here when he gets back "

"In that case Aidan I need you to come back with me and see Dean" Aidan held his head in his hands and once again emotions took over and tears fell "I can't Richard it hurts too much and seeing him again will only make it worst "

Richard knelt in front of the young man and gently took his hands in his "Aidan look at me "the brunette looked into the older mans eyes "Aidan my son is broken and you are the only one that can fix it I need you "

Taking a sharp intake of breath the brunette clung to the older man "whats wrong he's not hurt is he ?" Richard shook his head "not physically Aidan but I do fear that he may never recover if you don't return to him ,he loves you Aidan you are his one I see that now and I am determined that Lee is not going to break you but also my sons heart "

The brunette was silent on the journey home Richard knew the man was a mess at least Dean had himself and Martin , Aidan it seemed had no one . As they pulled up in the drive Martin flew out of the door "Aidan thank god " after pulling the brunette into a hug he looked him over the young man looked exhausted and there was a dark bruise across his cheekbone a clear indication of Lee's temper .  
"God! Aidan" taking the brunette by the hand he led him inside "where's Dean ?"the brunette was anxious "he's in his room Aidan please go see him " The brunette wasted no time rushing upstairs his heart was racing would Dean understand that he said things he didn't mean and that he loved him .

Martin poured two whiskeys and looked at his husband nervously "what is it what has Lee done ?"Richard took a deep breath "you need to sit down Martin "the blonde did as he was told .  
"Aidan won't tell me whatever the grip is he has over him but he loves our son its plain to see" Martin frowned "the bruise Richard did you see the bruise on his cheek ".  
Richard nodded " he met his husbands gaze "I'm frightened for Aidan the boys alone and clearly needs protecting from Lee the question is are we the ones to do it?"  
Martin didn't hesitate "yes Richard "

Aidan stopped outside Dean's door would the blonde be angry ? carefully he turned the handle and stepped inside the room . It was in darkness "Dean " he called out "Dean it's Aidan"  
A lamp was suddenly switched on behind him illuminating the blonde who was sat in a chair in the far corner of the room "what is it you want?" hurt and anger oozed from the man and the brunette faltered "I'm sorry "he took a step towards Dean "don't Aidan " the brunette halted "Dean I " the blonde frowned "you what Aidan your sorry ,you've changed your mind and you want me back ,I can't Aidan my heart just can't take anymore".  
Silence filled the room "Dean I can explain but it's complicated but you must know I love you " Dean sat quietly "have you finished if so I think you should leave "  
Whatever little bit of colour the brunette had left just drained away from his body he couldn't even begin to explain so fighting back tears he left .

Martin heard footsteps in the hallway "Aidan " darting out he caught the brunette just as he was about to leave "what did Dean say ?" looking at the little blonde Aidan chocked up "I'm sorry Martin but it's too late I love Dean but we can't make this work "  
"STOP" Aidan and Martin swung around startled it was Richards voice "Aidan you will not leave and Martin you need to go and speak to Dean " both men did as they were told "Aidan study I need to know the facts" the brunette shook his head but the older man took his hands "no one else will ever know Aidan to that I swear .

The two brunettes seemed to be locked in the study for what seemed like hours until finally in the early hours of the morning they finally emerged only to be greeted by two weary blondes .  
Dean immediately jumped up and embraced the younger brunette "god Aidan I'm so sorry " the two boys fell into each others arms "I love you " the brunette softly smiled "I love you too"

When the younger men had gone to bed Martin sat with Richard " I know you won't tell me but how serious is it ?" kissing his husband softly Richard sighed "it may take all we have Martin but there is a solution "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are on the home straight now and there is a happy end on the horizon promise :)


	28. Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy time together

They had fallen into bed wrapped in each others arms and slept it wasn't till Martin knocked the door that either man stirred .

"Breakfast" the voice called "I'll leave it outside "  
Reluctantly leaving the warmth of the bed Dean collected a tray laden with food and returned .Aidan came out from the bathroom and settled down beside him snatching a piece of warm buttery toast and humming at the taste .

Dean watched as his beloved brunette closed his eyes and munched his toast ,he thought he would never do this never share a bed or time with Aidan ever again but here they were and Dean knew for him this man was everything .

Opening his eyes Aidan found the blonde studying him ,leaning forward he placed a warm buttery kiss on soft pink lips "I'm sorry" Aidan said it again in fact he kept saying it because he had hated hurting Dean hated seeing Dean so defeated but with Richards reassurance he now had hope.

Richard had left early functioning on next to no sleep but he needed this sorted and as soon as possible .  
Aidan had given him Ians address and Richard headed over first thing catching the older man before he left for the day .

Taken slightly aback at having such an early guest Ian invited Richard inside immediately putting the kettle on to boil and beckoning the stranger to take a seat .Once tea was brewed Ian settled himself opposite and waited to find out what this handsome man wanted with him .

It took just over two hours and three pots of tea for Richard to fill Ian in on all that had transpired and the plan he had put into place with Aidans help .The older man pursed his lips and frowned "I can' believe Lee has been so very cruel " he got up to flip the kettle on for yet more tea "When I introduced Aidan to Lee I had to beg him to take the boy now I wish I had left him be Aidan would have always succeeded but I though I could help and in fact all I have done is to leave him to the mercy of a mean and selfish man "

Richard tended to agree with him but hindsight was a wonderful thing and however they looked at it they were in a mess but at least they were in it together.  
Bidding Ian farewell Richard headed home there was no way he could go to the office today so he called in saying he would work from home .

Walking in he was greeted by his husband Martin noted how very exhausted Richard looked and suggested the man took a nap .  
"the boys ?" Richard asked .  
Martin smirked "Still in Deans room , leave them Richard we can all talk later when you are properly rested " .Nodding Richard agreed and made his way upstairs with a certain sense of relief.

Dean thrust again into Aidans body slowly pulling back and thrusting again .The brunette arched eyes closed grabbing at the sheets meeting the blondes movements. It was different when it was Dean because the sex was with a man he loved a man he wanted to be with and he craved He would never tire of the feeling of Dean making love to him .The blonde came buried deep inside the brunette pressing soft kisses into sweaty hair and falling back onto the bed only to pull Aidan close "I love you " Aidan smiled lost yet again in azure eyes .

Martin had booked super at a restaurant so they could all relax a little and it would give them a chance to talk .Richard appeared looking a whole lot better and even the boys had managed to leave the bedroom having spent a good part of the day in bed .

The place was gorgeous a lovely little Italian that Martin had been recommended .The wine flowed ,large glasses of a full bodied red that warmed them through and huge bowls of pasta and garlic bread the boys hummed and ate off each others forks "really could you two look anymore in love "Martin mocked the boys .  
Dean smiled and lent forward bumping foreheads with his brunette "he's my one " and pulled Aidan into a kiss It was only when Richard cleared his throat that the boys parted but to be honest at that moment the rest of the world could go f*** itself as all Dean ever wanted ever needed was sat there next to him .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its not only late but also short but life got in the way .  
> Every so often I worry about my stories so some feed back would be great :)


	29. A step backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard races against time.  
> Aidan spends time with Lee.

Aidan sat quietly with Richard in his office ,Pieces were falling into place but it wasn't plain sailing these things took time and Lee was back tonight and despite the older mans best efforts he would have to keep his arrangement with the blonde .

Dean sat with Martin in the kitchen the smaller man tried hard to distract his son but it was futile Deans head was full of Aidan and Lee and the demands the blonde may make on his boyfriend .  
Pouring a mug of tea Martin placed it in front of his son and pressed a kiss into blonde curls "try not to think about it " Dean looked up blinking "It may not be as bad as we all think " Martin hoped Lee would find a heart let Aidan go realize that he had lost the brunette and move on .

When the two men finally emerged from the office they looked exhausted this was taking its toll on everyone and Aidan noted how his arrival had caused nothing but heartache for the whole family .  
Making his excuses he slid quietly upstairs ,Closing the door behind him he lay on the bed tears fell silently, soft sobs that he wanted no one else to hear .

He must have fallen asleep because he was roused by a dip in the bed next to him blinking up he was met with sad blue eyes "Aidan you need to get ready, Lee will expect you "  
Looking at the clock he realised he had slept for a good couple of hours ,reaching out he took Deans hand in his own "lie with me please just a few minutes ".

Kicking off his shoes the blonde lay on the bed Aidan curling his body around him pressing kisses into his hair, they lay there in silence each not knowing quite what to say till Aidan moved to get up "will you sleep with him ?" The blonde hated asking but he could think of nothing else but the fact that in a few hours time Aidan would be under someone else being fucked ,being filled by a man he hated .  
Aidan stopped what he was doing and looked at the blonde "I will do what it takes to protect those people I love " and disappeared into the shower .

Lee was running late so Aidan was shown through to the kitchen and given a glass of wine "he won't be long "the house keeper informed him offering a weak smile left him alone .

Aidan thought back to how it had all begun tried to remember the Lee that had been kind and generous but in truth too much had happened and really maybe all the man had ever wanted of him was for him to spread his legs .They had fallen into the habit if having sex very quickly with Lee becoming more and more selfish in his love making using Aidan as and when he wanted and now he no longer had the option to say no.

Hearing a car pull up jolted Aidan out of his thoughts his heart beat loudly in his chest Lee had arrived .

There had been no small talk Lee looked the brunette up and down while he poured himself a large whisky then gestured Aidan to follow him .  
It was no surprise that he was immediately led into the blonde mans bedroom and ordered to take a shower. Aidan did everything he was told emerging clad only in a towel "have you washed yourself clean of that blonde ?"Lees face looked fierce and angry and Aidan nodded "good " Lee left the brunette standing there nearly naked as he moved around his room "drop the towel Aidan I want to look at you "

Aidans heart sank as he let the towel drop .

Dean waited desperate for the call to say come and fetch me but as the hours past he felt more and more hopeless until finally he heard a car on the gravel drive .  
Racing down the staircase he flung open the door to meet the brunette.  
Aidan looked so broken and lost and Dean pulled him into a fierce hug "god Aidan what did he do to you?" Aidan stood there he needed to be held needed gentleness were previously their had been none .Lee had been lacking any kindness he had abused Aidans body twice and the brunette had endured, kept his tears at bay he was doing this to keep his friend safe.

Now being held in loving arms he was comforted. Dean led him upstairs and ran a hot bath Stripping both himself and Aidan he positioned the brunette in front of him head against his chest and ran a soft sponge over his body choosing to ignore the angry red marks the blonde had left on his lovers body .  
Humming quietly he washed his brunette clean neither man talking just taking comfort in each other .Wrapping his boyfriend in soft towels he dried him and pulled back the covers on the bed.Aidan climbed into the soft sheets the love he felt for Dean brimming over as his blonde cared for him and didn't judge '' I'm going to fetch tea ''.Catching hold of the blonde to still him for a second brown eyes met blue ''I love you '' tears welled up in beautiful blue eyes ''I know Aidan ,I know''.

Heading downstairs he walked straight into a exhausted looking Richard who pulled him into a powerful hug '' Ian will be leaving the county the day after tomorrow Aidan needs to say his goodbyes''


	30. Saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian leaves .

Richard had moved quickly he really didn't want Aidan to spend any more time with Lee .  
Firstly the brunette was looking more and more broken and his son looked exhausted.

Waking the boys Martin prepared an early breakfast and they left to collect the older man .  
Aidan couldn't help but feel sad when he saw what his friends life was reduced too.  
Ian had packed his belongings in three small holdalls the man was standing on the doorstep waiting and with one last turn of his head he bid his past life goodbye .

Aidan held the elderly mans hand the whole way to the airport needing contact with the person who had been a father figure to the brunette for the last five years .He felt tears welling up and fought to keep them from falling.

Dean sat the other side of the brunette he knew it would hurt Aidan to say goodbye , hopefully it was the final hurdle and the boys could settle into a life together .

Richard had pulled out of buying the beach house the money going towards Ian's new life it was one of the compromises the boys had agreed too but to be honest Dean would live in a cardboard box as long as it was with his beloved brunette .  
In the airport Aidan could not hide his emotions and he openly wept as he said goodbye tears streaming down his face but when a decent amount of time had passed and Ian had settled he would be allowed to visit.

The brunette was very quite on the journey home and didn't notice when Richard left the normal route .

Pulling up in front of the beautiful beachside hotel he gestured for the boys to follow .  
The man had booked them in for the night almost sensing how fragile the brunette would be "look after him Dean " I'll fetch you tomorrow " The blonde hugged his dad the man smiled softly at his son "you deserve this " ruffling his fingers through short blonde curls the bid them goodbye

They made love slow and languid Dean thrusting up into the sensitive brunette he watched as the beautiful man responded to every soft touch every gentle kiss his body arching with ecstasy as the blonde came deep inside him claiming him as his own .

That's how they stayed a tangle of bodies and sheets till they were aware of the time Aidan softly kissed his blonde leaving to use the shower Dean lay back in bed staring at the ceiling Aidan was his and his only Lee was history.

Dinner was served in the room the two boys left alone they didn't need other people they craved the solitude a chance to spent precious time together .  
Aidan picked at the array of cheeses looking up at his suddenly quite blonde he smiled "everything okay?"  
Dean nodded slowly then hesitating lent forward "Aidan " the brunette noted the blondes serious tone "Dean what's wrong ?" the blondes smile was soft "just I love you " .  
The brunette gripped his lovers hand "I love you too " 

Aidan was soon asleep the day had exhausted the fragile young man , Dean sat looking out over the ocean could he hope this was the end of things the end of Lee .  
Just then Aidans phone buzzed jumping across the table Dean let it ring then after a minute picked it up listening to the new voice mail "Aidan its Lee I was expecting you tonight don't keep me waiting you will regret it "  
Dean felt his blood boil so he hit Lee's number the blonde picking up immediately "Aidan will not be coming this evening or any other evening !Ian is no longer in this country and you cant touch him so I suggest you leave us alone you've lost Lee I have won Aidan is mine he's here lying in my bed and I am going to marry him !"  
With that he hung up hands shaking he reached for a drink and wandered through to the brunette lying in his bed .  
Undressing he snuggled in next to his sleepy brunette pressing a kiss into dark locks "I love you Aidan will you marry me " the brunette was sound asleep and didn't respond and Dean made a mental note to ask the man again when he was awake .


	31. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go horribly wrong

Richard had called he was going to drop Martins car off at the garage for its service then swing round and collect the boys .

Dean eyed Aidan the brunette clearly hadn't heard his proposal and he pondered whether now was the time to ask again .  
He decided in the end that it could wait till he had the rings and made a mental note to pop into town tomorrow and choose them .  
To be honest he had spotted them a while back but it had seemed a bit too soon then but not now they clearly loved each other and it seemed the natural thing to do.

Aidan sat across from him smothering butter on warm bread, He looked up and smiled at his blonde lover and Dean knew he would never tire of being with the brunette.

Richard arrived and settled the bill then made his way through to the boys.  
They both looked much better than the previous day the strained marks on his sons face gone and as for Aidan he looked better than he had done for weeks now that Lee was out of his life.

Ordering fresh coffee he sat himself down on one of the comfortable sofas and relaxed it was good to think that finally his family was happy. it had taken a lot and he was disappointed that he could no longer afford the beach house so he had come up with a compromise .

Gaining the boys attention he sipped at his coffee "Dean I have decided that you and Aidan should have a place of your own but I'm afraid It can't be anything on the scale of the beach house "  
the older brunette eyed his son who was holding on to his brunette tightly eyes wide with surprise  
"but a nice apartment has come onto the market that I think I can easily afford but it does mean you commit to staying around here for the foreseeable future .

Dean although excited at the prospect of having a place for himself and Aidan wasn't sure the brunette would want to be that close to his former lover .  
Turning to the brunette he looked for some sort of reaction . Aidan was deep in thought but looking up he met the blondes gaze "All I want now is to be with you Dean " taking a deep breath the brunette continued "you and your family have given me so much and all I can give you in return is my love its not a lot Dean but its all I have and its yours ."

Dean felt tears welling up in his eyes as the brunette continued "Lee has pushed away the only family I have but now I am lucky enough to have you and there's no way I'm letting Lee break up your family too , We will stay here make a life and be happy and Lee can go to hell " 

Dean stared at his brunette just when he didn't think he could love this man any more he goes and reduces him to tears he loved Aidan more each and every day .

Martin was busy he wanted everything to be perfect for when the boys returned and was planning a special meal .  
Picking up the shopping list from the kitchen table he grabbed Deans car keys he would use the blondes car while his was in the garage closing the door behind him he headed into town .  
Martin hummed as he sampled the various cheeses Richard would live off bread and cheese alone if he could and tonight the little man wanted to spoil his husband .  
He also picked up a fresh salted caramel cheesecake , Dean had such a sweet tooth and cheesecake had always been his favourite also grabbing a tub of thick cream he waited while the shopkeeper rang up his goods .  
Glancing out of the window he noticed that the rain that had threatened all day had started in earnest and he was glad he had parked just outside .

Loading up his goodies he did a final scan of his list , he had everything but beers for Aidan although the brunette drank wine Martin had noticed that often the brunette preferred a beer .  
The rain was heavy now and noticing one of Deans jackets in the trunk of the car the little man put it on and pulled up the hood to prevent himself from getting soaked through.p>

Closing the trunk he locked the car and headed towards the liquor store .

Martin never saw the car that hit him the little man too wrapped up in his thoughts it wasn't till he felt the impact on his side, searing pain and then nothing .

Richards phone vibrated cross the coffee table , frowning at the number he answered "Who is this ?" the question drew the boys attention and they watched as the colour visibly drained from the older brunettes face .  
Dean could sense it wasn't good whatever it was "What's wrong what's happened ?"  
Richard came off the phone and stared at his son the man was visibly shaking " It's Martin he's been in an accident "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short !but we are near the end and updates will be more frequent I couldn't resist a final twist


	32. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Martins accident

Aidan stood in the stark surroundings of the local hospital ,people bustled past him bumping him as they went but he was oblivious .  
All he could think of was the fact that Martin lay in a hospital bed and was badly injured and it was all because of him .

Dean and Richard had been led straight through to see the little man and with that Aidan found himself alone of course he wasn't a family member and neither of the men blamed him but this was one barrier too many .

Aidans head was swimming the police had said that Martin had been driving Deans car and been doing chores in town when a car came out of nowhere ,hit and run that's what they had said god he could have been killed .

The brunet wasn't stupid in his mind it was Lee he knew the blonde had one hell of a temper and the coincidence was just too much it had to be Lee.

Taking himself off to the mens room he splashed cold water on his heated skin he was lost once again the feeling of being alone was overwhelming.

Pulling himself together he returned to the hospital coffee shop it was were Richard had informed him to stay .Ordering a large Americano he sipped at the strong ,hot beverage and waited for news.

After what seemed like an eternity Dean appeared all the colour that had briefly returned to his face once again drained away .  
"He's going to be okay" Aidan felt the knot that had sat in his stomach disappear .  
Reaching out for Deans hand he waited for the blonde to take it but instead the blonde rubbed his face and announced that what he really needed was coffee , so retracting his hand Aidan stood up and went to the counter but now a wave of sickness swept over him it was his fault .

Dean drank his coffee without speaking and Aidan didn't attempt any conversation the  
silence between them stretched uncomfortably till Dean announced he had better get back .  
The brunette watched as his lover disappeared and only then did he allow the tears that had collected to fall .

Dean watched as the nurses buzzed around. Richard was on the other side of the bed holding tightly to Martins hand his father looked shattered mentally and physically but at least they knew now that he would be fine and that it was only a matter of time and Martin would be okay .

Aidan wasn't sure how long he had sat there the coffee cup had been filled and emptied three times over and many people either side of him came and went so when his phone buzzed it made him jump "Aidan we have decided to stay ,Richard won't move from Martins side so we have organized a private room but I'm afraid its family only . Its probably best if you go home and we'll see you later x"

Aidan starred it made sense it really did but the words family only hurt him to his core .  
Dean hadn't really thought about it maybe if he was thinking straight he would have rephrased the text but when finally he made it back home Aidan was gone.  
Picking up the hand written note he read it hands shaking

Dean I don't really know were to start but all I know is I have bought nothing but heartache and pain to you and your family .  
Dean I can only think that Martins accident was because of me and I am so incredibly sorry  
I love you Dean and always will but it seems that however hard we try we never find happiness .  
Time will heal Dean I have no doubt and you will be happy I know.  
I rang the hospital and they said Martin was on the mend I'm so glad .  
I will love you Dean forever and always  
Aidan .

SIX MONTHS LATER.

Richard shouldn't have stopped the car so suddenly and the person behind sounded their horn but there in the corner of main street stood a young man tall and handsome  
a headful of dark brown curls it was Aidan.

Desperately looking for somewhere to park he was anxious this was the first sighting of the brunette and he was determined not to loose him .  
In the end he just abandoned his car he would suffer the consequences later and ran across the street .  
"Aidan " the brunettes head swung around eyes wide.  
"Aidan I need to talk to you "  
The brunette looked like for one minute he was going to bolt but then much to Richards relief he nodded and the men made their way to the nearest coffee house .

Once he had ordered Richard sat himself down pushing a coffee across to Aidan.  
The brunette was visibly shaking he looked thin and the healthy glow he had in the summer long gone.

Not looking up the brunette stared into his coffee cup "I'm sorry "  
Richard took a long breath "Aidan I am not going to pretend I'm not mad with you because I am "  
The brunette visibly slumped in his chair .  
"But Aidan we were worried about you ,you just took off after Martins accident and Dean was already struggling .  
Tears began to form in the young mans eyes but Richard held firm .  
"Dean was coping with Martins accident he needed you and you left without a word .  
I really like you Aidan and you have had more than your fair share of problems but I cannot forgive you for breaking my sons heart."

Struggling to find the right words Aidan tried to defend his actions "It was for the best It was because of me Martin got hit and Lee would never stop hurting us and I couldn't bare that "  
Tears fell properly now and Richards heart softened at the sight .Moving around to sit next to Aidan he pulled him into a hug .  
"Aidan it wasn't Lee who caused the accident he was away it was an elderly man should have had his licence taken away years ago Martin was just unlucky "

Blinking away tears the brunette peered up at the elder man "but I thought"  
Richard nodded we all did but Dean saw Orlando and Lees moved away and is living in his house in France you broke his heart Aidan "

The brunette absorbed everything but he had run away and that was unforgivable .  
As if reading his mind Richard interrupted "He will forgive you Aidan he loves you "

"But I ran away "  
"Yes you did but you thought it was the right thing to do, you did it to protect us and however misguided you meant well I can forgive that Aidan and Martin and Dean long to have you back home ."

"Home " the brunette liked the sound of that and Richard tightened his embrace .  
"What do you say Aidan will you come home and love my son?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go so near the end of these boys journey .   
> All those people who have continued to follow this a huge thankyou :)

When Dean and Richard finally got home it was to an empty house and a note . Aidan had left arguing that things would never work out and that they were better off without him .

Richard held his temper as his son went into melt down . The older man was secretly furious with the young brunette how could he leave he knew it would hurt Dean terribly .

Dean went to his room and when Richard finally appeared with a hot cup of tea it became clear that his son had cried himself to sleep .Sitting down quietly in a chair he sipped at the hot drink ,how had their once perfect lives become so filled with sorrow .

Richards first instinct was to blame Aidan everything had begun to go wrong as soon as Dean had met the brunette and fallen in love with him . The man took another sip of tea .  
Lee then there was Lee Pace .The man had abused Aidan held him to ransom over his friend and abused his body .No it wasn't Aidans fault it was Lee Paces .

Richard pulled himself from the chair .The police report on Martins accident had arrived and he needed to see it . Gently pulling covers around his sleeping son he went to his office .  
Running a letter opener along the sealed envelope he pulled out the document . He read the report hit and run it said not an accident ,someone had purposely tried to kill Martin ? Scratching his head he reached for the whisky bottle .

At some point he must have fallen asleep at his desk .Looking at the clock he noticed it was almost two in the morning he had slept for five hours .Rubbing his still tired eyes he decided to check on Dean .  
Entering the bedroom he noticed at some point his son must have woken up Richard moved to pull his blanket around the sleeping man and it was then he noticed the empty bottle of pills on the table .

Richard felt like someone had wretched his heart from his chest .In his state of panic he shouted Deans name and shook his son violently managing to stir the young man from his deep slumber .  
Richard was never more relived than when the paramedics van pulled up ,blue lights casting strange shadows across the driveway .Throwing open the door he beckoned them to hurry leading them straight to where Dean lay .

Dean in all honesty was a little confused when he finally woke up properly .The blonde hadn't overdosed but was physically and mentally exhausted and yes he had taken a couple of sleeping pills too many .

With a promise that he would stay by his sons side and their own physician would visit in the morning Richard avoided having a second of his family in hospital but the whole thing had made his hatred for Lee even more intense .

Richard was a good man but having his family threatened was something he had never encountered before .That was why he picked up the phone to an old friend .Graham and he went way back to university days .Richard had chosen to work in the city ,while Graham had entered the murky world of private security the man was a force to be reckoned with a huge powerhouse of a man with lots of contacts and it was Graham that Richard turned to for help.

Aidan stood by the roadside the only thing he had was one small holdall and the clothes on his back .The young brunette had no idea where he was going or how he would manage but he knew Dean would be better off without him .  
Sticking his thumb out again he prayed for someone to pick him up and his prayers were answered a few moments later the three men gestured for Aidan to get in and sliding his bag in he nervously followed It turned out the boys were heading into the city and that suited Aidan fine .

"Haven't I seen you around?"the first man quizzed the brunette . Before Aidan could answer a voice from the front butted in .  
"your the one both Orlando's dad and Dean have been shagging aren't you ,"

Aidan sat uncomfortably he instantly regretted getting in that car .

The last person Dean had expected a phone call from was Orlando but the blonde had insisted he needed to see him . Walking through to the summer room Dean pulled two beers from the fridge handing one too his friend .

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment or two before Orlando started ."Dean firstly I need to let you know that my father has left ,moved to France and he has no plans to come back."The blonde moved uncomfortably in his seat ."Secondly I have a good idea where you could find Aidan." 

Dean's heart raced at the mere mention of the brunettes name .Watching his friend intently he waited for Orlando to continue .

"I was in the club the other night ,there was a group of us and some of the boys said they had picked Aidan up and given him a lift to the city " The blonde took a large gulp of beer and met Deans eyes "From what I gather they gave him a bit of a hard time , you know tried it on with him I don't know the details but I got the feeling they left him shaken up " 

Dean sat not speaking and then nodded "thankyou for telling me although if he's gone to the city there's probably very little hope of finding him "

Orlando took his friends hand in his "Dean I don't know any of the details of what happened with Aidan and my father but I do know he grew to love him more than I have seen him love anyone before ."  
Dean tried to hold back the malice in his voice Lee was Orlando's father after all "That's all in the past and in the end neither of us got to be with him and he's alone and penniless" Dean offered a weak smile .  
Orlando left saying his goodbyes and arranging to meet up soon but as the blonde drew out of the drive Dean felt his tears fall .

Richard didn't let either Martin or Dean know that he had found Aidan . They had collected the brunettes belongings from the hovel he had been staying in and headed home .

Pulling up on the drive Richard felt his heart thumping in his chest ,he had found Aidan after six long months of searching he was finally bringing the brunette home .

Turning the key he called out .Martin pottered out from the kitchen tea towel in hand and Dean sauntered through from the day room .Suddenly from outside Aidan stepped through the door not meeting any ones gaze he waited nervously .

"Aidan ," it was no more than a whisper and Dean found himself rooted to the spot ."Aidan " again the blonde whispered the brunettes name but this time lurched forward to finally embrace his lost lover .

Aidan was crying ,insisting that he was sorry and it was all his fault but Dean didn't want to hear that all he wanted was to hold and kiss the man he loved and never let go .

Martin wiped tears away with the corner of his tea towel and gently took his husbands hand in his .Looking up he noticed the crooked smile on his husbands lips and the tears building in his eyes " Where did you find him?"  
Richard shook his head "I'll fill you in later but all thats important now is he's home with our son were he belongs ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to add a couple more chapters mainly because I think our boys deserve some fluff and more importantly smut but I would love to hear feedback .
> 
> Apologies for my punctuation but if I waited to get it right no chapter would ever be posted :)


	34. Love me forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love you

Dean woke up. Rubbing his still tired eyes he turned into the still ,slumbering body of the brunette next to him. 

He would never get enough of this. The feeling of his lovers body, warm and comforting, pressed against his 

Taking a minute to watch his brunette, he gently lent forward and pressed a kiss into soft dark curls. 

Aidan stirred, but didn't wake. They had been out the night before with Martin and Richard and had a little too much to drink, but they had the whole day stretched out before them,and they where in no hurry, in fact they had all the time in the world. 

After an extensive bout of love making the two boys headed for the beach. It seemed ages ago now, that day when he had first kissed the brunette and knew from that day forward he would be happy to kiss only him for the rest his life.  
The sun was high in the sky ,but being September there was very little warmth to it, and the crowds had long gone and the beach all but deserted.  
Taking out the blanket Dean stretched it out across the sand and gestured to Aidan to join him .The brunette was more than happy to stretch out beside Dean ,in fact there was no place in this world he would rather be. 

The boys sat quietly for a while, just enjoying the feeling of peace that surround them.  
Aidan didn't think it would ever happen, things like this were for other people not him.  
Lying back resting his head on his arms he smiled at his Blonde ,God had he lucked out and to think were he might have ended up if Richard hadn't been so determined to find him and bring him home. He shivered inwardly a little as he remembered his digs in the city he could barely afford and the constant lack of anything to eat .  
Martin had packed food .The little man hadn't stopped feeding the brunette since his return, Aidan having dropped so much weight when he went away. Now he looked more like his old self , a diet of fruit ,vegetables and fish had seen to that plus sleeping soundly next to the man you love helped. The day was slowly turning into a perfect evening and the once bright sun was throwing soft golden hues across the empty beach . The blonde knew there would never be a more perfect moment in which to declare his love and commitment and he fiddled nervously with the twin rings that sat deep in his pocket.

Dean shuffled closer so there bodied intertwined .Waiting to choose his words he cleared his throat. 'Aidan' the brunette stopped fiddling with the shells he had collected and gave the blonde his full attention.  
Dean took a deep breath, this was ridiculous, he had said it a thousand times in his head .looking up he was immediately lost yet again in deep brown eyes .  
"Aidan will you marry me?" 

 

 

 

..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff for our boys :)


	35. Forever and ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist a happy ever after for our boys :)

Aidan stared at the beautiful cream linen suit that hung on the back of the door . He couldn't help but pinch himself ,just to make sure this was real .Not that long ago he was living in a squalid ,little flat barely earning enough to live . Now though he was sitting in luxury and that afternoon he was due to commit to the man of his dreams .

Richard had taken charge of Aidan's preparations for the wedding ,taking him to his personal tailor in the city .The brunette had built up a strong bond with Deans father after he found him in the city that time . Aidan would never forget the look on the distinguished mans face when he looked in horror at the conditions he had been living in .

Aidan had never really been one for expensive clothes ,what you never had ,you never miss and so on . The one time he had dabbled he got his fingers burnt .Going with Richard was a whole different experience ,Aidan watched as the handsome man picked out a dark navy linen for himself and then the cream linen for Aiden .

After Aidan bathed he rubbed oil over his olive skin ,then waited as the skin absorbed it . He softly rubbed a fingertip over the bitemark Dean had left there the night before ,he had been firm with his blonde ,insisting that he wasn't covered in bite marks for the wedding ,but he was free to do what he wished afterwards ,which only made Dean worst and his cock harder .

Pulling on the soft white Tee ,then cream linens that hung perfectly across his hips ,he stood back and took a quick glace in the mirror .Richard had been right ,with his colouring he could more than carry off a natural colour palate and leaving his hair loose he pulled on the jacket ,then lastly brown loafers.

Aidan waited patiently for Richard to collect him .Answering the gentle knock at the door he took a deep breath to steady himself ,but it wasn't Richard ,instead Ian stood there ,smile as bright as the sun and an adorable twinkle in those old eyes "Surprise" .  
Aidan clung to his friend ,he was determined not to cry ,no way was he going down the isle with a blotchy face ,but he hugged the man until Ian insisted he really needed to breath.

Turns out both Richard and Martin felt it only right to have Ian there ,being Aidans only close friend and Aidan had never been happier to see him .

Dean stood quietly while Martin finished doing up his cufflinks.The little man stood back and gave his son the final once over "Perfect "he whispered blinking back tears .Pulling him into a hug Dean held his father close "Thankyou for everything " Martin huffed ,shrugging it off as if it were nothing ,but they both knew it was anything but.

 

Really the day couldn't have been more perfect .They had chosen one of the little resturants that led on to the beach ,and with the sound of the ocean in the background they stood and exchanged vows.  
They had only invited a handful of people ,so as to not make Aidans lack of family obvious .Legolas had been invited but had declined arguing that he may prevoke bad memories for Aidan .

As the day came to an end it was left just the four of them .Richard ordered one more bottle of champagne and as the sun,set in the distance they drank to the couples happiness. Leaning forward Richard pushed a small box across the table to the couple ."This is from Martin and I " Dean frowned ,they had agreed that the wedding was present enough ,but despite that haistly unwrapped the box . From amongst white tissue dropped a set of house keys and landed with a clatter on the table .The two young men sat speechless "It's the beachhouse " Martin squeezed his sons arm gently .

Falling through the door of the beachhouse Dean was quick to pin Aidan against the wall .Lips clashed in a heated kiss and both mens hand roamed the others body ,desperate for contact .  
The house was empty apart from a large bed and some equiptment in the kitchen ,but that was all they needed and soon Aidan was on his back with his blonde hovering over him "have I told you ,how much I love you " and with that Aidans body was breeched the brunette arching ,upwards as his blonde entered him .  
"Just a few times the brunette gasped as Dean thrust again "  
"Well get use to it because I will never stop telling you " Aidan grasped at his blonde ,pulling him down so there lips met "love you always "

Six Months later.  
Aidan had nipped into town ,they needed a few things and he had volunteered to go . He was just waiting in the Deli having ordered an Americarno and was sitting in a secluded corner ,waiting quietly.He felt his heart jump when a familiar figure came through the door "Lee" he hadn't seen him since that day at Mirkwood and hoped he would never see him again .The blonde wandered around till finally his eyes fell on the brunette , Neither man said anything and Aidan was just about to leave when a young man came through the door .Lee greeted the man with a smile looping an arm around his waist as they chose their produce . Aidan made for the door but felt eyes burning into him the whole time . Pulling open the door he glaced behind his ,only to see Lee staring at his hand ,the ring Dean had given him a ring of white gold and diamonds and Lee had obviously seen it .

Aidans heart raced till he was home again safe with Dean .After explaining what had happened Dean immediately rang Richard .Then seeing how distressed Aidan was he soothed his brunette.  
Turns out Lee was here but only briefly .It had been pure bad luck that Aidan had bumped into him .  
Mirkwood was going on the market ,Lee choosing to move permanently to France and the blonde was over finalizing the deal .  
Pulling Aidan into his arms ,Dean buried his head in soft ,dark curls "never again Aidan ,as long as my heart beats in my chest and I have strength in my body will anyone hurt you again .  
Pulling back Aidan kissed his blonde softly on the lips "Forever me and you " Dean nodded and kissed this husband "Forever .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it ,the end of my first Aidan /Dean fic and for those who had stuck with me I thankyou .  
> For those who commented they meant a lot and kept me going :)  
> Thanks


End file.
